Jamais deux sans trois
by Oudelali
Summary: UA. Histoires d'amitiés sur fond de dystopie. A vingt-trois ans, Shikamaru Nara est nommé responsable de la réhabilitation des agents Uchiha et Uzumaki au sein du système de la cité-état de Konoha après leur infiltration à Oto. Pour dire vrai, il préfèrerait observer les nuages du haut de sa tour. Avec Chōji et Ino, si possible.
1. Prologue

_Merci d'avoir décidé de vous arrêter. Ce (très) court chapitre est à prendre comme une mise en bouche. Excellente lecture, en espérant vous revoir très bientôt._

 _*Évidemment, aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient._

* * *

 _PROLOGUE_

* * *

«

Dossier n°3665 : **Infiltration à Oto.**

Nom/prénom : **Uchiha, Sasuke ; Uzumaki, Naruto**

Âge (début) : **17**

Âge (fin) : **23 ; 22**

Nom du commanditaire : **Konoha (Sarutobi Hiruzen)**

Recommandé par : **Hatake, Kakashi ; _et Jiraya !_**

Résumé : **mission sauvetage (Uzumaki), infiltration (Uchiha), assassinat**

Statut : **accompli, accompli, (?)**

Pages : **518**

Responsable du dossier : **H. K.**

Commentaires supplémentaires :

(Nara) Corriger les fautes d'orthographe. Faire parvenir à Yamanaka du département d'interrogation.

(H.K.) (à vérifier auprès de m.a.)

(Uzumaki Naruto) honêtement, la remarque sur l'ortographe, c'était pas nécessaire

Uchiha (simple signature à la main)

»

* * *

Shikamaru Nara observe un long moment le dossier qu'il tient entre les mains — quelques modifications y ont été apportées ci et là. Une rature, un détail ajouté, une tache d'encre.

Il tâche de se souvenir de celui qu'il était à dix-sept ans. Chōji était là, Ino aussi. Son père était encore principal conseiller du Sandaime Hokage et, chaque mercredi soir, il retrouvait ses deux amis de toujours dans un bar d'une rue parallèle à celle de la tour du QG de Konoha. A dix-sept ans, Shikamaru découvrait l'adrénaline de la guerre, le sentiment réconfortant de savoir que, quoi qu'il fasse, son équipe était là pour le soutenir, la fierté dans le regard de son formateur quand ils accomplissaient leurs premières missions.

Cinq ans plus tard, Shikamaru est isolé au sommet du QG. Konoha est orpheline de son leader, se meurt dans les collusions politiques qui agitent ses hautes instances, dans les guerres de gang qui rongent ses fondations. Chōji est en infiltration à Kiri, Ino est en séminaire à Iwa. Son père n'est plus, laissant Shikamaru seul à la tête des opérations stratégiques de la Feuille, seul face aux autres cités-états et à leurs dirigeants. Cinq ans plus tard, son équipe est dissolue, la réalité du terrain n'est qu'un souvenir, et Asuma laisse derrière lui qu'un briquet et l'âcre fumée d'une cigarette.

A vingt-deux ans, Shikamaru Nara est nommé responsable de la réhabilitation des agents Uchiha et Uzumaki au sein de la Feuille, et, pour dire vrai, il préfèrerait observer les nuages du haut de sa tour. Avec Chōji et Ino, si possible.

* * *

 _J'ai mis cette courte introduction comme description de l'histoire sur un autre site. On m'a fait remarqué que c'était important pour comprendre l'histoire et donc je préfère le mettre en prologue ici ! Merci d'avoir donné sa chance à_ Jamais deux sans trois _, et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis._


	2. Chapitre I : D'un bruit de porte

_Chapitre premier !_

* * *

 _CHAPITRE I_

* * *

 _D'un bruit de porte_

* * *

« Honnêtement, c'était _clairement_ de ta faute, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu essayes encore de te trouver des excuses. »

« Si tu n'avais pas décidé de faire l'idiot et de partir en solo, je n'aurais pas du à intervenir et Mizuko aurait pas été tué. Aussi simple que ça. »

« Mph. Si _tu_ n'avais pas été le premier à foncer sur la fausse piste qui avait été donnée peut-être que _je_ n'aurais pas du me coltiner l'entièreté de la garnison et–»

Les deux agents de Konoha s'interrompirent alors que la porte de la salle de réunion dans laquelle ils se trouvaient cliquetait. Mettant fin à leur joute verbale, ils dressèrent la tête pour contempler le nouveau venu, un homme aux cheveux noirs retenus en catogan à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa silhouette filiforme était flasque et nonchalante, la chemise chiffonnée qu'il portait flottait sur son torse, et de fines lunettes rondes glissaient sur son nez droit. Il ne prit pas la peine de les remonter quand il s'adressa à eux.

« Uzumaki, Uchiha, je présume ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante en détaillant les deux occupants de la pièce avec des yeux noirs et indéchiffrables. »

« Ouais, répondit Naruto Uzumaki avec une moue méfiante, tandis qu'à côté de lui, son partenaire hochait la tête, les lèvres étroitement plissées dans une expression soupçonneuse. »

L'inconnu referma la porte en verre opaque derrière lui et prit place sur l'une des chaises laissées vacantes par les deux agents. Il s'empara de l'épais dossier qu'il tenait sous le bras.

« Donc, première mission officielle après votre infiltration à Oto, déclara-t-il avec ennui en ouvrant la farde qu'il venait de poser sur la table en verre. C'était comment ? _Intéressant ?_ Konoha ne vous avait pas trop manqué ? Hatake n'a pas été trop chiant avec vous ? Dieu sait que cet homme peut être casse-pieds quand il le veut, mais j'imagine que vous n'étiez pas surpris. Après tout, il a été votre formateur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard perplexe. La tirade avait été prononcée d'une seule traite, de cette même voix monotone et nasillarde qui semblait caractériser l'individu. Celui-ci avait commencé à parcourir le dossier, sans vraiment prêter attention à ses deux interlocuteurs, sans même se soucier d'avoir en face de lui deux des agents les plus redoutés de Konoha. Après cinq ans, la tête des petits génies informatiques du QG n'avait toujours pas dégonflé, visiblement.

« Konoha est toujours aussi laide, mais après Oto, c'est une promenade de santé, finit par répondre Sasuke en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un reniflement dédaigneux — c'était sa façon d'indiquer son statut supérieur à celui à qui ils parlaient. »

« Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché de vous planter royalement, railla l'homme en redressant son nez du dossier pour les dévisager longuement, sur qui les tactiques d'intimidation d'Uchiha n'avaient visiblement aucun effet. »

L'atmosphère se tendit imperceptiblement ; le visage de Sasuke s'était brusquement assombri, et il contemplait à présent leur interlocuteur avec des yeux glacials.

« L'homme que vous avez tué se nommait Satō Mizuko, c'était l'une des grosses têtes du marché noir de Konoha, et il avait de très nombreux contacts avec les différentes mafias du coin ; il va sans dire que sa disparition ne sera certainement pas une partie de plaisir pour les logisticiens et les forces de police, maintenant que les différents clans qui s'amusent à foutre la merde dans les bas quartiers ont décidé qu'ils n'ont plus de raisons de faire confiance aux agents de la Feuille. »

Naruto leva les mains en l'air, paumes en avant, avec une expression conciliante et un léger sourire gêné.

« C'était de ma faute, admit-il. C'est moi qui ait tiré la balle qui a tué Satō, désolé, vraiment. Mais il y a moyen de trouver un arrangement, non ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu réalises l'importance de la mission qui vous a été confiée, _blondie_ , reprit froidement l'homme. Non seulement il s'agissait d'établir, ou plutôt de rétablir des relations avec l'une des autorités officieuses régissant Konoha — malheureusement, notre homme a été tué —, mais il s'agissait également d'une mission test pour votre _two_ _-man team_. »

Il laissa planer sur la pièce un silence pesant puis, un sourire moqueur se nicha sur ses lèvres.

« Inutile de préciser que c'est un échec. »

Naruto ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche comme pour lancer une interjection, mais resta silencieux, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts dans une expression indignée. Sasuke n'esquissa quant à lui pas le moindre geste, mais, quand il prit la parole, son ton était polaire.

« Depuis quand les binoclards du QG sont devenus aussi arrogants ? persiffla-t-il en posant sur l'homme un regard de mort — un reflet écarlate brilla une demi-seconde dans ses yeux. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au _sharingan_ avec toi aujourd'hui, Uchiha, répondit l'homme avec un vague geste de la main. Et les _binoclards du QG_ se permettent de faire des remarques aux agents de terrains trop incompétents pour mener à bien une simple mission de repérage. C'est comme ça que ça marche, ici, et si t'es pas content, ben tu n'as qu'à retourner dans la jungle d'Oto. A croire que ces foutus cafards vous sont montés à la tête, à toi et à blondie. »

Sasuke Uchiha se renfrogna. L'homme, malgré son jeune âge, s'exprimait comme quelqu'un habitué à donner des ordres ; ses paroles ne toléraient guère de discussion.

« Premier truc sur lequel vous allez devoir travailler, reprit-t-il aussitôt en sortant de la poche de son pantalon un appareil tactile qu'il manipulait avec aisance. Mm, oui, un des grands dadas de Hatake — le _travail d'équipe_. »

« Deuxièmement, vous aurez tous les deux des séances avec des psychologues de notre centre médical… »

« Attendez une seconde, intervint finalement Naruto, sortant de sa stupeur. Le travail d'équipe, je comprends — _et encore_ , renifla Sasuke avec dédain —, mais des _psychologues_? _Sérieusement_? »

L'homme s'arracha à la contemplation de sa tablette et vrilla ses yeux noirs et aiguisés dans ceux de l'agent.

« J'ai lu votre rapport sur Oto, articula-t-il lentement. Ne me faites pas croire que ce genre de trucs ne laissent pas des séquelles à long-terme sur les personnes qui en sont témoins. Le fait que vous n'ayez même pas été capables d'effectuer une mission équivalente à un type B montre qu'il y a bien des défaillances. Donc, _oui_ , sérieusement, vous aurez des séances avec les psy du département. Les dates vous seront envoyées le plus vite possible. »

Sasuke restait obstinément silencieux.

« Troisièmement, un autre agent viendra compléter votre équipe, parce qu'il est temps de vous réapprendre comment les mecs de Konoha se comportent. »

« Comme des poltrons ? »

« Comme des _gens civilisés_. On est pas en situation de guerre, ici, Uchiha ; et si la torture et l'élimination systématique d'ennemis étaient pratiques courantes à Oto, il est hors de questions que vous continuiez à appliquer ce _modus operandi_ ici, suis-je clair ? »

Voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, l'homme continua, baissant les yeux sur son écran.

« Quatrièmement, le Conseil a décidé qu'il serait bon que vous repreniez quelques cours à l'Académie, puisque je vous rappelle que vous n'avez toujours pas atteint le stade _jō_. Mm, en fait, aucun de vous n'a le statut _chū_ , non ? »

Un ange passa, et leur bourreau émit un rire sans joie.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Dernièrement, j'ai ici le dossier complet de votre mission sur Oto — _entretiens, rapports, documents iconographiques, évaluations et commentaires des logisticiens_ — et il serait nécessaire que vous le repassiez dans son entièreté pour uniformiser le style. D'ailleurs, nos salaires sont bien trop bas que pour perdre notre temps à corriger les innombrables fautes d'orthographe que vous avez laissées. »

L'homme tapota le dossier avec contentement en remettant la tablette dans sa poche et se leva de sa chaise. Pendant un moment, les deux agents, toujours assis, le dévisagèrent sombrement tandis qu'il les observait, ses paupières lourdes et fatiguées tombant sur ses yeux en amande.

« Si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous laisse, j'ai un tas de trucs chiants à faire, et si je suis en retard, le Hokage va encore péter un plomb. »

Sur ce, il prit la direction de la porte. Au moment où il allait la refermer, son visage s'éclaira brièvement.

« Oh, j'oubliais, vous êtes attendus demain à dix-huit heures dans la salle d'entraînement numéro vingt-trois. _Ciao_. »

La porte se referma avec un _clac_ sourd. Naruto et Sasuke, bouches bées, la considérèrent un long moment en silence. Puis, comme si soudain une main divine avait raccordé leurs cerveaux, ils se mirent à parler en même temps.

« Non mais c'est qui, ce _con_! » « J'arrive pas à croire que Konoha nous traite comme ça après toutes les merdes qu'on a encaissées pour eux… » « Des putains de fautes d'orthographe, mais il se _fout_ de nous… » « Des _fautes d'orthographe._ Mais t'es vraiment un crétin,ma parole. Pas même foutu d'écrire correctement. »

« Y'a au moins huit-cent pages dans cette connerie de dossier ! Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ça ? » « Des cours à l'Académie, c'est embarrassant… Ca me fout déjà le cafard, putain. » « Des psychologues, hein. J'espère au moins que ce seront des femmes… » « Je me demande quel type d'andouille on va encore devoir se taper… »

Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Sasuke se tut, ses épaules tendues et son visage hermétique, se promettant d'avoir deux mots avec Kakashi sur l'énorme merdier dans lequel l'homme masqué les avait mis.

Les deux agents occupaient un petit appartement non loin de la tour centrale qui accueillait le QG de Konoha. Comme le plus haut arbre de la forêt qui allonge ses racines à des dizaines de mètres autour de lui, un large complexe souterrain s'étendait dans les sous-sols de la tour dans un dédale de couloirs et de salles de toutes tailles. Si les infrastructures de la Feuille étaient à la pointe de la technologie, la ville même n'avait guère changée, malgré les cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ.

Ils n'étaient alors que des adolescents, se rappelait parfois Naruto avec un éclat de nostalgie dans les yeux, et Sasuke se contentait de hausser les épaules. Le blond était bien le seul à s'être jamais considéré comme un enfant alors que la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur des murs de la cité.

En cinq ans, leurs visages avaient été effacés des registres, des mémoires et des habitudes de la Feuille, si bien que, quand ils se promenaient dans les longs couloirs de bureaux, ils n'attiraient guère que quelques regards curieux, parfois pensifs de quelques individus croyant les reconnaître. Trois semaines après leur retour, rien de tout cela ne semblait anormal.

Le mobilier de leur appartement était bancal : une télévision posée à même le sol avec, en face, une banquette Clic-clac, un frigo dans lequel s'entassaient quelques cannettes de bières et des plats surgelés, une table en bois et deux chaises ainsi qu'une bouilloire et un micro-onde flambant neuf dans lequel Naruto avait déjà renversé une tasse de soupe en sachet.

Une fois rentré, celui-ci se dirigea directement vers les étagères, qui accumulaient nourriture en barquettes et autres denrées industrielles, et s'empara avec gourmandise d'un sachet de nouilles instantanées.

Sasuke, après avoir jeté le blouson noir qu'il portait pour se protéger du vent froid qu'apportait ce début de l'automne maussade, se contenta de s'écrouler dans le canapé, posant les pieds sur la grosse boîte en carton qui faisait office de table basse. Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à son colocataire forcé qui, à la cuisine, sifflotait gaiement alors que l'eau gargouillait dans la bouilloire ; il semblait avoir entièrement oublié la situation désespérante qui était actuellement la leur.

Sa vie à Konoha était tranquille, songea le jeune Uchiha, plus tranquille qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis au moins cinq ans. _Plus longtemps, même_ , se disait-il en allumant distraitement la télévision. Le bourdonnement des voix et des jingles publicitaires emplit rapidement la pièce, tapissant le silence d'un bruit de fond qui berçait les pensées solitaires des deux occupants de l'appartement. Car, si une complicité relative s'était établie entre les deux jeunes agents, l'un comme l'autre préféraient généralement conserver leurs réflexions pour eux-mêmes. Une routine tacite qui serait peut-être amenée à être changée, pensa amèrement Sasuke en ouvrant le dossier que l'homme du QG leur avait donné.

* * *

La salle d'entraînement vingt-trois était de taille modeste. Un simple tatami couvrait le sol en béton des souterrains, les murs gris et impersonnels semblaient engloutir la lumière diffuse de la pièce, et il y avait dans un coin de la pièce un vaste placard où étaient entreposé du matériel d'arts martiaux. Quand Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent le lendemain à six heures pile, personne ne les y attendait.

« Je suis prêt à parier que ce connard est encore en retard, maugréa Sasuke en retirant les baskets qu'il avait aux pieds. »

« Ce n'est pas très sympa, ça, Sasuke-kun, dit une voix nonchalante dans leur dos. »

Kakashi Hatake se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les épaules affaissées, les mains plongées dans les poches, ses cheveux blancs aussi désordonné qu'à l'habitude. Il portait un masque noir recouvrant une grande partie de son visage, semblable à celui que portaient les citoyens lorsque la qualité de l'air était particulièrement mauvaise — à la différence que les personnes normales ne gardaient que rarement le masque à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Son œil gauche était couvert par un cache blanc, et son œil droit étudiait les deux agents.

« Vous avez l'air encore plus vieux que d'habitude, maître, fit remarquer Naruto. »

« Eh, que veux-tu, Naruto, ça fait cinq ans maintenant, répondit l'homme avec un geste distrait de la main. C'est vrai que depuis votre retour, on n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se revoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda brusquement Sasuke en plissant les yeux. C'est vous qui nous avez demandé de venir ici ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Mm, tu vas un peux vite en besogne. »

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Uh, le gamin Nara m'a bien eu, soupira-t-il en fermant son seul œil visible. _Quatre heures de l'après-midi_ , hein… »

Il sortit de la poche arrière du jeans noir qu'il portait un petit livret orange.

« Vous lisez encore cette littérature nauséabonde ? s'enquit Naruto avec une grimace. »

Kakashi leva l'œil des pages grises de son ouvrage érotique et esquissa un sourire mystérieux. Les deux jeunes agents, qui effectuaient à présent quelques étirements en vue de ce qui allait suivre, grimacèrent. L'homme se plaisait toujours autant à s'envelopper dans un voile de secrets et de non-dits.

« Yo. »

Naruto et Sasuke se raidirent en reconnaissant le ton traînant du nouvel arrivant. Un infime sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres fines, mais ses yeux noirs étaient aussi froids que la veille. Ses lunettes rondes n'étaient nulle part en vue, et la chemise flottante et mal repassée avait été remplacée par un chandail noir et en pantalon en toile de même couleur.

« Nara Shikamaru, déclara-t-il une fois que la surprise sur le visage des deux agents fut remplacée par une expression irritée. Votre nouveau _chef d'équipe_. »

* * *

Quand Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, ses membres étaient encore douloureux et il ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait partout sur son corps les vilains hématomes que ses deux nouveaux partenaires avaient pris un malin plaisir à lui infliger lors de l'entraînement de la veille. Le jeune homme se traîna hors de son lit avec un gémissement. Cette collaboration n'annonçait décidément rien de bon dans un futur immédiat.

Un soleil éclatant brillait sur Konoha et inondait l'appartement beaucoup trop grand dans lequel il habitait depuis la mort de son père sur décision du Hokage. Après s'être servi une tasse d'un café aussi noir qu'il pouvait l'être, Shikamaru s'immobilisa un moment face à la large baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur le paysage urbain de Konoha. La surface miroitante des gratte-ciel voisins avait pris la couleur bleue éclatante du firmament, et on apercevait ci et là la silhouette des quelques nuages blancs qui s'y perdaient. Le café était rêche et amer sur sa langue, et Shikamaru songea qu'il aurait préféré passer la journée à les contempler ; malheureusement pour lui, la mission que lui avait confié le Hokage ne se ferait pas toute seule.

On entendait au-delà des murs les battements assourdis de la musique qu'écoutaient ses voisins et Shikamaru poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. L'augmentation sensible du volume et le fait qu'il s'agissait du dernier tube de l'été signifiait généralement que la matinée calme à laquelle aspirait le jeune homme était avortée avant même d'avoir été entamée.

Le premier coup de téléphone de la journée arriva après le café, alors qu'il s'installait face aux trois écrans de son plan de travail, en tâchant d'ignorer le vacarme de l'appartement voisin.

« Allô, Hatake-san ? »

« _Ah, Shikamaru, comment vas-tu depuis hier ? Pas trop courbaturé ? Ahah. »_

Le _con_.

« Façon de parler. Ca fait un petit temps que je ne vais plus sur le terrain ; forcément, je suis un peu rouillé. »

« _Ils n'y sont pas allée de main morte, non plus, hein ?_ »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous prenez plaisir à me rappeler la raclée que je me suis pris hier ? »

« _Allons, allons, je prenais simplement de tes nouvelles. D'ailleurs, si tu te rappelles bien, c'est moi qui ait payé le repas._ »

« Quelle _générosité_ , railla Shikamaru en allumant l'ordinateur avant de s'enfoncer dans le large fauteuil en cuir qui lui faisait face. Le Hokage m'a dit que vous aviez suggéré mon nom. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. »

« _Prends le comme un compliment. Tu étais simplement la personne la plus qualifiée pour le job. Suffisamment doué que pour que ces deux garnements t'acceptent comme leader, suffisamment mature pour mener ta mission à bien et leur permettre de réintégrer complètement le système de Konoha. Et puis, un peu d'air frais, ça ne peut que te faire du bien non ?_ »

Travailler en solo n'était certainement pas la chose qui le rendait le plus heureux. Shikamaru scruta un instant la surface lisse des écrans de son ordinateur, pensif.

« Ce n'est pas faux, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes, un peu à contrecœur. Mais je doute qu'ils soient ravis de ma présence dans leur équipe. Et puis, la charge de travail en dehors de cette corvée n'a pas diminuée, qu'on se le dise bien. »

« _J'en parlerai au Hokage, s'il le faut._ »

« Si elle est d'humeur à discuter. »

« _Elle m'écoutera. Elle n'a pas le choix, j'ai gagné un pari et elle me doit quelques faveurs compte tenu du nombre d'heures sup' que j'effectue pour compléter les tâches que lui impose sa fonction._ »

« Cette vieille bique… »

« _Voyons, un peu de respect pour les aînés._ »

« Entre nous, vous êtes toujours le premier à manquer de respect. »

« _Soit, passons. Je t'appelle pour qu'on fixe un rendez-vous. J'ai quelques trucs dont il faudrait que je discute avec toi._ »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil intrigué. Kakashi Hatake évitait généralement les propos sibyllins en sa présence — parce que Shikamaru avait la rapidité d'esprit nécessaire pour percer les mystères qu'il laissait planer autour de sa personne ; pourtant, il aurait difficilement pu être moins clair.

« C'est important ? »

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux un instant.

« _… assez._ »

Traduction : _urgent_. Shikamaru poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Je dois voir Sakura en fin de matinée, mais je devrais être libre sur le temps de midi et en début d'après-midi. »

« _Faisons ça, dans ce cas. On se retrouve au café Moha ?_ »

« C'est noté. »

« _Parfait._ »

La ligne se coupa, mais Shikamaru ne reposa pas immédiatement le téléphone. Les conversations téléphoniques avec Hatake se finissaient toujours de la même manière : un mot, sec et définitif, avant que l'homme ne raccroche brusquement. Une fois qu'il estimait que ce qui devait être dit était dit, il mettait fin à leur échange. Le jeune Nara avait déjà entendu quelques personnes se plaindre de cette étrange habitude — Asuma, entre autres —, mais lui-même n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Au contraire, il préférait cela aux bavardages vains que lui imposaient certains de ses interlocuteurs. Sa mère, par exemple.

« _Nara Shikamaru !_ »

La voix stridente de Yoshino lui vrilla les tympans et il écarta un instant le combiné de son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, femme, grimaça-t-il, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, qui affichait à présent une série de coordonnées clignotantes et de données géographiques qu'il analysa rapidement. _Ah, merde_. »

« _Comment ça, "femme" et "ah, merde" ? Ce ne sont pas des façons de parler à sa mère, jeune homme !_ »

« Ouais, désolé, maman. Il y a eu quelques avancées à l'extérieur de Konoha ; les troupes de Darui — _de Kumo_ — sont en mouvement, apparemment. »

« _Pshhh_ _. C'est confidentiel, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas je ne veux rien savoir ! Je prends juste des nouvelles de mon fils. Est-ce que tu manges correctement ces jours-ci ? D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas beaucoup cet horaire de sommeil que tu as, ces derniers temps ; c'est vraiment mauvais pour la croissance et pour les cellules nerveuses._ »

« J'ai fini ma croissance, aux dernières nouvelles. Et cette nuit, j'ai dormi sept heures, si ça peut te rassurer. Mon cerveau va bien, et je mange au moins un fruit par jour. »

« _Ca ne me rassure pas du tout, et un fruit par jour, ce n'est pas suffisant. Quand est-ce que je peux passer pour te déposer ce qu'il te faut dans le frigo ? D'ailleurs… ton cadeau d'anniversaire est encore à la maison._ »

Une douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'entraînement de la veille lui serra le cœur lorsque, prononçant cette dernière phrase, la voix de sa mère se fit enrouée. C'est vrai, son anniversaire venait de passer ; comme un jour qui se perd parmi tant d'autres, une année qui passe et qui s'oublie aussitôt.

« Le QG ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui, surtout ici, dit-il à voix basse, priant pour qu'elle puisse déceler le ton d'excuse qui enserrait sa gorge. »

Yoshino soupira.

« _Je sais, je sais. J'essayerai de dire deux mots à la Princesse. Dieu sait que tu es l'un des atouts du village, mais j'aimerais quand même t'éviter le burnout._ »

Ayant raccroché le combiné, Shikamaru tâcha de mettre dans un coin de son esprit les dernières paroles de sa mère — _ton père et moi sommes fiers de toi_. Ce genre de travail, aussi pénible qu'il fût, nécessitait une concentration absolue. Les coordonnées géographiques continuaient à être listées incessamment sur l'un des trois écrans, tandis qu'un autre affichait l'état du réseau privé du QG de Konoha. Les mouvements effectués sur la carte par Kumo lui furent confirmés à la réception d'un message de Darui, qui avait, au cours des derniers mois, pris l'habitude d'informer Shikamaru, et donc Konoha, de leurs manœuvres militaires. Shikamaru avait déjà mis le Hokage au courant de cette correspondance illicite ; après tout Kumo était le seul choix d'allié raisonnable, entre le champ de bataille qu'était devenu Oto, la guerre civile qui déchirait Suna, l'ambition dévorante d'Iwa et la politique ambiguë du Mizukage de Kiri.

Mais la situation semblait désespérément bloquée sur le front, tandis que les différentes troupes des cité-états de la région se disputaient toujours des parcelles de terre ravagées et que le peu d'hommes et de femmes qui vivaient encore dans la campagne s'empressaient de gagner les villes à proximité. Au moins offraient-elles un semblant de protection.

Shikamaru venait d'envoyer une rapide réponse à Darui quand on frappa à la porte.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ronchonna-t-il avec nonchalance en allant ouvrir. _Pas pendant que je bosse._ »

L'agent s'interrompit quelques secondes quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de sa visiteuse. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un jeans et n'avait pas même pris la peine de mettre des chaussures en traversant le couloir qui séparait son appartement de celui de Shikamaru — un comportement relativement anormal de la part d'une jeune fille de bonne famille comme elle.

« Man, Inuzuka est tombé bien pas, commenta Shikamaru avec indifférence. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois ? »

La porte entrouverte de l'appartement d'en face faisait parvenir à eux un fin ruban de musique pop colorée, et Hinata Hyūga esquissa un sourire timide. Ses grands yeux pâles s'écarquillèrent encore plus, tandis que de fins sourcils noirs se soulevaient sur son front pâle et que ses lèvres délicates découvraient ses dents blanches. Une fille digne d'être appelée le joyau des Hyūga, vraiment, constata Shikamaru en s'appuyant sur le cadre de sa porte.

« En fait, c'est mon idée, cette fois, dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. On commence un atelier cuisine, si ça te dit, avec Kiba-kun et Shino-kun. »

Evidemment, songea Shikamaru tandis qu'un sourire se peignait sur son visage impassible. Lorsqu'il avait été désigné comme remplacement temporaire à l'héritière du clan Hyūga, il avait été surpris de s'apercevoir qu'un jour ne se passait pas sans que l'un ou l'autre — souvent les deux — rende visite à la jeune femme. Quand le Hokage avait décidé de leur confier la garde rapprochée de leur coéquipière convalescente, ils avaient repris la tâche avec plaisir ; cela faisait ainsi une dizaine de jours que ni Kiba ni Shino n'avait quitté le chevet du troisième maillon de leur cellule. Shikamaru avait vite compris que, tout génie qu'il était, il n'avait pas les capacités pour rétablir l'équilibre fragile de la team Kurenai — et cette pensée lui avait tiré une grimace.

« Un atelier cuisine ? répéta-t-il avec une douce incrédulité. »

« Allez, mec, viens, on s'amuse grave ! lança la voix de Kiba qui, à quelques mètres de là, semblait suivre la conversation. »

« Inuzuka, on s'était mis d'accord ! railla Shikamaru en jetant un regard mauvais à la porte de Hinata. Pas pendant que je bosse. »

« Mais on est samedi… »

« Ouais, et je _bosse_. »

« Tu ne peux pas prendre une pause ? l'interrogea Hinata. Ce serait plus sympa si tu pouvais venir. Après tout, nous sommes tes amis, non ? »

Shikamaru l'observa un moment. Les joues de sa voisine étaient pâles, sans trace de l'embarras qui la caractérisait encore quelques mois plutôt, lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans l'immeuble. Malgré la taille impressionnante et le luxe de la résidence, l'endroit était trop confiné, à l'écart de la réalité, et Hinata n'avait eu d'autres choix que de s'habituer à la présence indolente de son génie de voisin.

« Écoute, Hinata, sur le coup, ça ne va vraiment pas aller, j'ai un rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure avec Sakura. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, la main sur le menton.

« Je comprends, commença-t-elle, avant d'être sèchement interrompue par Kiba, dont la tête venait d'apparaître à la porte de l'appartement d'en face. »

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de la raclée de ta vie, c'est ça ? lui lança-t-il, en dévoilant ses canines étrangement pointues dans un sourire goguenard. »

Le garçon Nara roula des yeux.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Hé, c'est la honte, hein ? C'est ma sœur. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça ? »

« Probablement un certain _copycat_ … répliqua nonchalamment Kiba en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'une couleur noisette très dense. J'essaye de surveiller ses fréquentations, mais _she_ _likes 'em naughty, you know_. »

« Merci de partager ton rap à deux balles, intervint une troisième voix, calme et posée, depuis l'appartement de Hinata, mais on s'en passera. »

« Shino, t'es censé être de mon côté. »

Shino Aburame, dans sa discrétion légendaire, ne répondit plus, et Shikamaru se massa les tempes avec exaspération. Kiba, il comprenait — le pauvre garçon n'avait jamais été très mature. Mais étrangement, lorsque les trois jeunes agents étaient ensembles, Shino comme Hinata, qui étaient pourtant deux jeunes adultes tout à fait raisonnables, semblaient également perdre plusieurs années d'âge mental. Du moins, dans les situations comme celles-ci, où l'ombre de la guerre ne pesait pas en permanence.

« Je pense que tu as l'habitude de les gérer tous les deux, conclut Shikamaru, suffisamment fort pour que les deux résidents officieux du complexe voisin puissent l'entendre. Si tu veux vraiment que j'intervienne, je peux passer en fin d'après-midi. »

« Ouais, non, c'est bon, dégage, connard. Allez, viens Hinata, on a pas besoin d'une tête-à-claques comme Nara pour faire le meilleur plat de pâtes du monde. »

Shikamaru referma la porte sur le sourire gêné de Hinata et regagna son bureau d'un pas traînant. Il n'avait à vrai dire pas le cœur à se pencher sur les manœuvres stratégiques que Konoha pourrait effectuer en vue de prévenir les éventuelles attaques ennemies. _Jouer aux échecs avec des vies humaines n'est pas aussi amusant que de jouer aux échecs avec vous, Asuma_ , songea-t-il en fermant les paupières.

* * *

Sakura Haruno tapotait nerveusement le bout de son stylo contre le bois du bureau. Une mèche rose tombait sur son front habituellement dégagé, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de la remettre à sa place derrière son oreille. A la place, elle jeta un coup d'œil impatient au cadran qui, à côté d'un bouquet de fleur net ordonné, indiquait onze heures trente-trois. Elle se força à respirer calmement, à détendre ses épaules douloureuses et à rejeter son cou en arrière, plaquant son dos contre le dossier dur de sa chaise de travail.

Elle s'empara du calepin négligemment posé sur son bureau et se mit à parcourir distraitement les notes qu'elle avait griffonnées plus tôt dans la matinée.

Les lignes généralement droites et confiantes de son écriture avaient été remplacées par des esquisses tremblantes et irrégulières. La jeune medic se souvenait d'un article qu'elle avait lu sur l'analyse du psyché par l'écriture ; si elle se fiait aux informations collectées, elle aurait pu affirmer à ce moment-là qu'elle était soit atteinte d'un rare cas de bipolarité, soit elle avait récemment vécu un événement particulièrement traumatisant ayant eu des conséquences irréversibles sur son psychisme.

Et Shikamaru se faisait attendre. Sakura Haruno délaissa le calepin, et lança un nouveau regard désespéré en direction de l'horloge, qui indiquait à présent onze heures trente-quatre. _Bon sang, que le temps passe lentement_.

Quand, finalement, une minute plus tard, un coup se fit entendre sur sa porte, elle ordonna d'une voix forte « entrez ».

« Sakura, la salua modestement Shikamaru, en refusant de s'asseoir. Je vais faire court. »

« Je crois que ça va être difficile, soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Je ne sais pas de qui vient la décision, mais vous avez bien fait de me les envoyer, même si j'aurais préféré découvrir leur identité différemment. »

Shikamaru eut la décence de paraître honteux et finit par accepter le siège que sa collègue lui proposait. Le mobilier sobre du bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient était fortement influencé par les années soixante ; les couleurs pastelles du papier peint avaient mal vieilli, et le matériau rêche et orangé du fauteuil où s'installait généralement le psychologue jurait avec la moquette verte et touffue au sol. Une lumière vive et chaude s'engouffrait par la fenêtre et éclairait la pièce, faisant scintiller les particules de poussière en suspension dans l'atmosphère.

« Un thé ? »

« Non merci, ça ira. Désolé pour ça. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Je suis contente que vous me considériez suffisamment compétente que pour me confier cette mission. Ca me change de ce qu'on peut voir à l'extérieur de la cité. »

Elle émit un rire sans joie en enclenchant la bouilloire posée sur une étagère derrière le bureau.

« Désolé, répéta Shikamaru en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente d'avoir pu voir ça de mes propres yeux. Au moins, ça me permet de relativiser. »

Un silence épais s'installa entre les deux agents, alors que l'eau entrait en ébullition dans l'appareil. Il suffisait parfois de faire quelques centaines de kilomètres pour réaliser à quel point la vie à Konoha, malgré ses problèmes et ses revers, était tranquille. Quand une tasse fumante fut posée face à elle, Sakura reprit la parole avec hésitation.

« Donc, Naruto… »

« Ah, oui, dit distraitement Shikamaru, qui semblait se souvenir de la raison de sa visite. Alors, le diagnostique ? »

« Il m'a parlé de toi. Il a dit que tu étais, je cite, un _sale con_. »

« Mph. J'ai entendu mieux. »

« Et il a aussi clairement vu que tu n'avais pas vraiment essayé de te défendre lors de votre entraînement de hier. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais caché. »

« Ca l'a intrigué. »

« Bof. Ils sont après tout tous les deux beaucoup plus forts que moi en combat rapproché. Au moins, je n'ai pas fait d'efforts inutiles. »

« Shikamaru. »

La voix de Sakura se fit grave. Ses yeux émeraude se fixèrent sur le visage détaché de son interlocuteur, comme s'ils avaient voulu fouiller son âme.

« Tu as lu le dossier de Naruto. »

Il acquiesça, un peu perplexe, en se redressant imperceptiblement.

« Je sais que j'ai raison quand j'affirme que tu connais tous les détails le concernant sur le bout des doigts. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Et donc tu ne vas pas sans savoir qu'il accorde plus de valeur à l'honnêteté qu'à n'importe quel autre qualité chez un être humain ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu se farcir Uchiha pendant cinq ans s'il en avait été autrement. »

« Oui, bon, soit. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer à tes jeux d'ombres et de lumières avec lui si tu ne veux pas qu'il se méfie de toi comme de la peste. Et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il en va de même pour Sasuke. »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne me détestaient pas déjà, répondit Shikamaru en détournant les yeux après un moment. Ca te dérange si je fume ? »

« Je ne préfèrerais pas, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« Ok. Et donc ? »

« Mets les choses à plat. »

« Que ça me broute de devoir m'occuper de leur duo d'incapables ? »

« _Nara_ … »

« Non, écoute, Sakura, s'ils ne sont pas capables de s'adapter à la façon dont les choses fonctionnent ici, ils peuvent aller se faire voir. Intégrer deux éléments aussi imprévisibles pourrait être fatal au système, déjà bancal depuis le décès de Saru… _Hiruzen_. Sarutobi Hiruzen. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Tsunade mais… »

Le visage doux de Sakura se raidit un instant.

« Attention à ce que tu dis, Nara. »

« Tu _sais_ ce que je veux dire, Haruno. »

Un soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine, et elle prit une gorgée de thé en fermant longuement les yeux. Quand elle écarta la tasse de ses lèvres, ses traits étaient détendus, empreints d'un certain abattement.

« Je sais. Et je ne suis pas entrain de critiquer ton job, Shikamaru. Tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur à ce que tu fais ; _merde_ , tu es l'un des meilleurs, point final. Mais je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais conscient de ce dans quoi tu te lançais. »

« Ne m'en parle pas, ça me donne mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Tu sais que ça fait au moins trois ans que je n'ai pas mis le pied dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ta capacité d'adaptation est surhumaine. Presque meilleure que maître Kakashi. »

« Pff, ne me compare pas à l'incomparable. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi est-ce que Tsunade ne l'a pas choisi à ma place. Il connaît Uzumaki et Uchiha beaucoup mieux que moi, il les a eu comme élèves pendant je ne sais combien d'années. »

« Oui, et au final, que s'est-il passé ? Ils se sont tous les deux éloignés. Même moi, je me suis éloignée. Je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre que maître Kakashi ait refusé le job de plein gré. »

« On ne le saura sans doute jamais, dit Shikamaru, songeant à la nature secrète de son aîné. Bref, point suivant. Mentalement, il est solide ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas de suite. Elle baissa les yeux, posa les mains sur le bois de la table, inspira profondément. Elle sembla finalement remarquer la mèche pâle qui tremblait sur son front et la remit délicatement en place, derrière son oreille. Le silence s'étira pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« J'ai lu les premiers chapitres du dossier. »

« Et ? »

« C'est bourré de fautes d'orthographe. »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais c'est surtout… c'est surtout _révoltant_. »

Le jeune Nara attendit qu'elle poursuive. Sakura avait pâli ; ses lèvres s'ouvraient, mais sa gorge ne produisait aucun son. Après plusieurs secondes de lutte contre elle-même, elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un gémissement défait.

« Ca me rend malade que des abominations pareilles existent encore dans un monde comme le nôtre, lâcha-t-elle avec un geste mou de la main. Naruto… était le gamin le plus heureux de la terre. Quand on était gosse, il était toujours le premier à voler au secours de tout le monde, à s'émerveiller de la moindre connerie, à faire des blagues stupides, des promesses impossibles… et maintenant quoi ? Il vit dans le déni, Shikamaru. Il parle de ramen instantanés quand je lui demande qu'est-ce qui lui avait manqué. Et à l'instant d'après, il me fait la liste des gens qu'il a massacré comme s'il me dictait une liste de courses. »

Elle avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et ses lèvres étaient à présent étroitement serrées.

« J'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression que l'enfant que j'ai connu est mort. J'ai l'impression que notre enfance est morte. »

« _.._. »

« Je sais, renifla la jeune femme. Je suis pathétique. Tu voulais juste savoir s'il était stable mentalement. »

« C'était une question rhétorique. Dans un monde qui perd la boule, seuls les fous peuvent vraiment garder la tête vissée sur leurs épaules. Au moins, on sait qu'Uzumaki n'est pas un psychopathe. »

« C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez décidé de les faire réintégrer le système par l'Académie. Et tu es probablement le seul qui pourrait rétablir un semblant d'équilibre entre ces deux crétins déserteurs et Konoha. Je te fais confiance, Shikamaru. »

« Ugh, déjà la deuxième personne qui me dit ça aujourd'hui. »

« Ca veut probablement dire que c'est vrai. »

« Rien de moins sûr. Ca ira pour gérer Uchiha ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne crois pas. Sasuke est encore une autre paire de manches, avec ces histoires de clans, d'Orochimaru et d'ostracisme ; mais je peux essayer. La personne qui nous faudrait serait– »

« _Je sais_. »

Les yeux noirs de Shikamaru s'arrêtèrent un moment sur le bouquet de fleur. Quelques pétales chiffonnés étaient tombés au pied du vase, malgré le soin que mettait Sakura à les entretenir.

« Et je sais aussi que c'est une solution qui n'est pas envisageable tant que la personne en question est au service du Tsuchikage. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons personne capable de prendre en charge ces foutus entretiens et tests psychologiques, mais tu étais celle qui correspondait le mieux au profil pour la tâche. On verra bien si ça marche. »

La remarque du brun sembla mettre un terme à la discussion. Il s'excusa et prit congé de sa collègue, l'esprit embué, le doute lui rongeant le cœur. Sakura resta immobile un long moment dans son bureau tout droit sorti des années soixante.

* * *

Tout avait commencé six années plus tôt, à cette même table, dans ce même café, dans une rue parallèle à celle où s'alignaient les plus larges immeubles de Konoha. Un crachin gris et désagréable s'abattait alors sur la ville.

Il se souvenait encore vaguement de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte de l'établissement et qu'il l'avait tenu ouverte pour qu'elle puisse passer. Ennuyé. Légèrement anxieux, peut-être. _Quel gent_ , avait-elle commenté d'une voix goguenarde en passant devant lui — une odeur écœurante de vanille lui avait frappé les narines, puis il l'avait suivie avec un grognement, en se demandant vaguement dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré. Ses propres cheveux étaient un peu humides et tombaient sur son front, collaient à ses joues ; la rencontre s'annonçait difficile.

Après avoir passé la commande, ils avaient pris place sur une table bordant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue et le décor urbain, maussade sous un écran de pluie. Ils étaient restés en silence un long moment ; l'agacement était lisible sur les traits de la jeune femme. Son regard était fuyant, fixé sur le tableau mouvant des passants qui se pressaient sur le trottoir, leurs visages disparaissant dans une écharpe ou dans le col d'un long manteau noir.

Lui, en revanche, la scrutait avec attention, détaillant le relief de son visage, le pli qui apparaissait entre ses sourcils, cherchant l'expression qui la trahirait enfin.

Le serveur qui apportait la commande les tira finalement de leur torpeur. Elle avait esquissé un sourire anormalement charmant — _Non, ce sera tout, merci beaucoup_. – puis avait décidé d'accepter le défi silencieux qu'il lui lançait, et l'avait à son tour regardé droit dans les yeux, ou du moins, droit dans l'œil. Après avoir laissé tombé ses deux morceaux de sucre dans le café, elle s'était emparée des siens, sans détourner une seule fois son regard inquisiteur du visage de son compagnon.

Alors qu'elle prenait une première gorgée de la substance noire et bien trop sucrée qui tournoyait dans son gobelet en carton, il l'avait interpelée.

 _Je sais, tu sais ?_

 _Je sais que tu sais_ , avait-elle répondu en haussant un sourcil qui signifiait quelque chose comme « et alors ? ».

 _Et je sais que tu sais que je sais._

Elle avait calmement posé le gobelet sur la table graisseuse et lui avait encoché un large sourire qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

 _Et donc, on fait quoi maintenant ?_

 _Je propose que tu me laisses faire ce que je dois faire si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache les bijoux de famille._

 _Mm, je crains que ça ne va pas être possible._

 _Oh ?_

Elle l'avait regardé avec un intérêt mitigé et il s'était contenté de se caler confortablement contre la banquette. La proposition qu'il lui avait faite ensuite n'était absolument pas légale, relevait d'un chantage ignoble qui, s'il l'avait mise hors d'elle pendant un moment, avait en définitive eu sur elle un impact très fort. Elle lui avait jeté un regard noir mais non moins teinté d'une certaine admiration.

 _T'es un vrai trou de cul, Hatake, j'espère que ça aussi, tu le_ sais _._

Six ans plus tard, elle lui lançait à présent un regard dégoûté tandis qu'il mastiquait consciencieusement un sandwich douteux au bacon et au miel — _spécialité grecque_ , avait dit le serveur d'une voix qui semblait suggérer qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de renseigner son client. Comme un vieux couple qui tombe dans la routine après des années de concubinage, leur relation avait évolué au point où tout se faisait à présent dans le non-dit, ce que leurs deux caractères, naturellement déducteurs, favorisaient grandement.

Il la connaissait à présent suffisamment bien que pour savoir que le parfum vanillé nauséabond dont elle se couvrait avait été choisi spécifiquement parce qu'il en avait horreur ; elle-même avait rapidement compris que l'individu qui lui faisait face n'était guère aussi noble et chevaleresque que le disait sa lé rencontre était comme une petite dose de suicide : lui s'assombrissait un peu plus en sa présence, et elle se condamnait à petits feux.

A l'heure actuelle, encore une fois, il refusait d'écarter son regard d'elle. Il avait posé sur son nez des lunettes à la monture argentée très fine, sans doute dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de la balafre pâle qui déchirait sa paupière gauche ; mais, lorsqu'il baissait son masque, ce n'était pas de la cicatrice dont les regards avaient du mal à se séparer, mais bien des traits fins et harmonieux qui dessinaient son visage.

« On peut savoir ce que tu veux ? lui lança-t-elle après un moment, exaspérée, alors qu'il la dévisageait toujours avec un amusement grandissant. »

« Je me disais à quel point c'était dommage que tu n'aies pas accepté ma proposition de te payer le déjeuner. Tu rates quelque chose, vraiment. »

« Ugh, _non_ , ton sandwich a l'air infâme. Je passe mon tour. »

Après avoir achevé le sandwich en question, il remonta avec satisfaction le masque sur son visage, le tissu noir dissimulant ses traits délicats. Elle l'observa faire avec une expression consternée.

« Un problème, Mitarashi ? demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. »

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

« Mm, tant d'attention de ta part, ça me flatte. En général, tu ne fais que m'ignorer à longueur de journée. »

Il tournait distraitement sa cuillère dans l'expresso goût noisette qu'il avait commandé un peu plus tôt. Si le menu du café Moha s'était allongé avec les années, les tables étaient toujours couvertes d'un écran de graisse, et, au-delà de la large baie vitrée, c'était toujours le même ballet de passants pressés et bougons qu'on pouvait apercevoir.

« Tiens, dit-il brusquement en plaçant le gobelet en carton face à sa compagne et en amenant à lui le café noir qu'elle avait choisi un peu plus tôt. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais le prendre ? »

« C'est tout à fait ton genre. Affreusement doux, excessivement sucré. »

Alors qu'elle acceptait avec méfiance, la clochette au-dessus de la porte de l'établissement tinta et entra Shikamaru Nara, qui, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt en coton malgré la température fraîche, semblait sortir de son lit. Quand il aperçut Kakashi, il se dirigea droit vers lui.

« Yo, Shikamaru. »

Le jeune Nara resta debout un moment, détaillant la charmante jeune femme qui faisait face à son supérieur. Ses cheveux sombres étaient soulevés au-dessus de sa nuque dans un chignon désordonné, et son visage était joliment symétrique, malgré l'expression de défiance qui alourdissait des traits autrement plaisants. Presque involontairement, il laissa son regard frôler la tunique serrée qui compressait sa poitrine — _tout à fait décente, d'ailleurs_ — et, quand il releva les yeux, Shikamaru pouvait apercevoir le rire dans ceux qui le dévisageaient à présent.

« Nara, j'imagine que tu n'as pas encore eu le _plaisir_ de rencontrer Mitarashi Anko ? énonça Kakashi d'une voix lasse. Anko-san, voici le fils de Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru. »

Les yeux d'Anko se posèrent successivement sur l'un et l'autre avant de se fixer à nouveau sur Shikamaru, qui prenait place à côté de l'agent aux cheveux pâles.

« Nara, hein ? Ton père était brillant, gamin. »

« Et Shikamaru l'est encore plus, précisa Kakashi avec un sérieux inhabituel. »

« Voyez-vous ça. »

« Hatake-san, vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez quelque chose à me communiquer ? intervint Shikamaru, ramenant le sujet de conversation à la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait été appelé au café Moha. »

« Ah ? Mm, oui. Voyons, comment dire… ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir, avant de déclarer d'une voix flegmatique : « Anko-san ici présente est en réalité une espionne qui a pour ultime objectif d'assassiner le Hokage. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, un « quoi » estomaqué s'échappant de sa bouche, tordue dans une grimace incrédule ; en face, Anko était devenue pivoine — plus de colère que d'embarras, sans doute — et lançait à Kakashi un regard assassin. Aux tables voisines, les clients s'affairaient tranquillement à leurs activités, inconscients de l'information capitale qui venait d'être divulguée.

« _Hatake_ , l'avertit Anko en plissant les yeux si étroitement que ses pupilles grège disparurent sous d'épais cils noirs. »

« Il s'avère cependant qu'elle n'en fera rien tant que je serai là, n'est-ce pas, Anko ? »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'étrangler sur-le-champ, sale fils de pute. »

« Allons, allons, pas dans un endroit public, veux-tu ? »

« Arrête de faire le con, Hatake, et dis ce que tu veux maintenant. »

« Bon, soit. Vois-tu, Shikamaru, cette charmante jeune femme que tu vois ici est l'une des seules personnes connues auxquelles nous avons directement accès à être revenues vivantes de Oto, les autres étant soit mortes — Tayuya, Kimimaro, qui n'ont laissé derrière eux que des corps à la morgue, difficilement exploitables —, soit trop jeunes — j'ai déjà cherché de ce côté, crois-moi, ça n'a rien donné, même avec l'aide des Yamanaka. Les deux autres personnes connues étant, tu t'en doutes, Naruto et Sasuke. »

« Je ne vois pas où est-ce que vous voulez en venir, dit lentement Shikamaru en jetant un coup d'œil à Anko qui, affaissée sur la banquette, avait croisé les bras sous sa poitrine. »

« Je ne vois pas non plus, siffla-t-elle avec une expression mauvaise. »

« J'ai cru comprendre, en entendant les dernières rumeurs, que les soupçons pèsent sur les deux revenants en question, non ? Par manque de moyens, de personnels, d'information, qu'importe. Le fait est que vous êtes dans l'incapacité de vous assurer de leur loyauté, je me trompe ? »

« Tu voudrais que je…? »

« Vous êtes sérieux…? »

« On ne peut plus sérieux. Si je choisis de te le dire à toi et non à Sakura ou à Shizune, c'est bien parce que je pense que tu es tout à fait capable de comprendre comment est-ce que l'arrangement, dont tu ne connaîtras pas les termes, entre Mitarashi-san et moi-même est plus bénéfique que néfaste pour Konoha. »

« Mais vous êtes _complètement_ _inconscient_ … »

« Mieux vaut ne pas te dire depuis combien de temps ça dure, dans ce cas ? fit remarquer Kakashi avec légèreté, sans se départir de son flegme habituel. »

Shikamaru passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Admettons que tout cela soit vrai et que Mitarashi-san soit effectivement une ennemie de Konoha — _j'ai dit espionne, pas ennemie_ —, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de passer à l'instant un coup de téléphone à Tsunade pour la dénoncer et la faire embarquer dans la minute ? »

« A priori, rien du tout. Le Hokage est probablement déjà au courant, cela dit. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, mais ce serait une insulte à son intelligence que de penser le contraire — _Anko fit les gros yeux_. En plus de cela, tu as en face de toi l'un des meilleurs éléments du département d'interrogatoire de Konoha, sinon du pays. Les techniques qu'elle utilise sont un peu différentes de celles que tu connais, mais tout aussi efficaces. Troisièmement, sache que Anko-san m'est indispensable pour une autre raison qui pourrait au final, tous nous servir au mieux. Si elle venait à être internée, cela m'attristerait beaucoup. »

Shikamaru examina le visage masqué de Kakashi avec méfiance ; mais l'homme ne flanchait pas. Son unique œil noir brillait d'un éclat dur et intransigeant qui laissait entrevoir un pan obscur de sa personnalité. Celui que l'on surnommait le _copycat_ se fondait dans la masse comme personne, jonglait de masques et de voix, altérait et modifiait sa nature en fonction de son milieu, avait poussé le jeu de l'imitation si loin que la copie dépassait souvent la réalité, et tout cela dans le mystère le plus total. Un tel homme ne pouvait être que profondément ambivalent, se disait Shikamaru en observant son aîné.

« Très bien, je ne dirai rien, céda finalement le jeune Nara, mais c'est bien parce que ce serait juste une tonne de paperasse pour pas grand chose, parce que je vous crois quand vous dites que vous gérez la situation, et parce que je ne préfère pas en entendre plus sur votre vie sexuelle heu… mm, _originale_. »

Anko s'était redressée pendant l'échange et, si son expression était toujours profondément ennuyée, à cela s'ajoutait à présent une pointe d'excitation.

« J'ai bien envie de vous remballer tous les deux — _mais surtout toi, connard_ , grinça-t-elle en jetant un regard meurtrier à Kakashi — pour m'avoir acculée dans cette situation foireuse, mais je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas intéressée. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous avons un accord ? s'exclama Kakashi avec bonne humeur. »

« Toi, va te faire foutre, on en discutera après. Maintenant, c'est entre moi et Nara. »

Après discussion, partagé entre impatience et appréhension, Shikamaru scella le pacte d'une légère pression de ses doigts autour de la main de la jeune femme. Sa peau était étrangement froide, mais son expression aurait embrasé n'importe quel homme.

* * *

 _Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour partager votre avis._


	3. Chapitre II : De la nécessité

_Chapitre deuxième : introduction d'une floppée de personnage et continuation._

 _*les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, je ne fais que les distordre à ma manière ; en particulier, ce brave Kakashi Hatake. J'essaye de ne pas faire de OOC, mais sait-on jamais, tenez moi au courant._

* * *

 _CHAPITRE II_

* * *

 _De la nécessité d'une psychologue_

* * *

Quand Sasuke poussa la porte du bureau dans lequel il était attendu, il était presque sûr d'apercevoir la chevelure rose pâle de celle qui avait été sa coéquipière dans une autre vie — une dizaine d'années au moins s'étaient écoulées depuis lors. Naruto était revenu secoué de la rencontre, avec, comme unique explication, un regard vitreux et quelques mots trop simples, trop évidents : _c'était Sakura_. Sasuke avait poussé un juron sonore alors que Naruto s'enfermait dans sa chambre ; la Feuille voulait les briser, et quoi de mieux que de mettre sur l'affaire la seule personne qui aurait pu, un jour, se dire _leur amie_. Il était certain que c'était un coup de Hatake.

Comme chaque semaine, le lundi matin était morne et pénible. Les expressions des passants qu'il croisait en ville traînaient dans leurs pieds ; les bouches étaient pâteuses lorsqu'elles prononçaient des politesses insipides, et Sasuke s'étonna du soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il parvint finalement au QG de Konoha. Il n'avait après tout jamais adhéré à la politique de « la fin justifie les moyens » de la Feuille, mais dans la jungle urbaine de la cité, il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de familiarité de l'enrober lorsqu'il franchissait les portes en verre du bâtiment central. Il y avait dans l'entrée deux hommes somnolant ; l'un d'entre eux lui indiqua d'une voix endormie l'endroit où il avait rendez-vous.

En se levant vers six heures ce matin-là, alors qu'on entendait encore dans la chambre voisine les ronflements de son colocataire, Sasuke s'était momentanément arrêté devant la penderie bancale dans laquelle étaient soigneusement pliés les quelques vêtements qu'il possédait. Il avait finalement arrêté son choix sur un t-shirt bleu paon qui tirait sur le gris, un jeans noir et son blouson. Le jeune agent se souvenait très clairement des regards timides que lui lançait l'adolescente qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis son départ, de ses joues rougissantes et de la façon dont son nom tombait de ses lèvres ; il était presque convaincu que cela témoignait d'une affection non-platonique. Une affection dont il se servirait aujourd'hui pour mener la danse et montrer à Konoha qu'on ne doutait simplement pas de la loyauté d'un Uchiha.

« Ah. Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé de bureau. »

Alors qu'il refermait d'un même geste la porte, une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien l'interpella.

« Yoooo, Sasuke-kun. »

Il risqua à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bureau, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la petite pièce à la décoration inspirée des années soixante dont lui avait parlé Naruto. Il se trouvait à présent dans la partie centrale du QG, au douzième étage de l'immeuble, à l'endroit où l'architecture se faisait plus moderne et vertigineuse et où, depuis le sol, on voyait la façade de verre s'élancer vers le ciel. La vitre teintée donnait vue sur la vaste avenue au pied de la tour et sur les quelques rues qui quadrillaient l'endroit.

La pièce était spacieuse, et le vide était exacerbé par le manque de mobilier : il n'y avait qu'un large bureau noir face à la porte, une plante en pot aux feuilles triangulaires posées à côté, et un simple canapé à la droite du visiteur, posé dos à la paroi vitrée.

La femme installée derrière le bureau se releva, et Sasuke, en observant ses cheveux sombres et de ses yeux gris inquisiteurs, arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne s'agissait probablement pas de Sakura Haruno. Après tout, si Naruto avait été capable de la reconnaître, il pouvait sûrement en faire de même ; or, cette femme ne présentait aucun point commun avec l'adolescente dans ses souvenirs.

« Kakashi, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide à l'homme allongé dans le canapé. »

« Allons, bon, Sasuke-kun, dit-il en levant un œil ennuyé de son livre. Il me semblait qu'on ne t'avait donné ni précision sur le lieu, ni la personne qui serait ton — il émit un rire amusé — _psychologue_. »

« Ce n'est pas vous, j'espère, grimaça le brun. »

« Pas d'inquiétude, gamin, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi, dit l'inconnue qui, appuyée contre le bureau, l'étudiait avec attention, un léger sourire peignant son visage très peu maquillé. »

Ses yeux pâles allaient et venaient, longeant ses épaules, s'arrêtant sur sa face, glissant sur ses hanches pour finalement se fixer sur ses yeux. Imperturbable, Sasuke jeta un nouveau regard à Kakashi, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Et il reste là, lui ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser, donc oui, malheureusement pour toi, il reste. »

« Crois-moi, Sasuke, tu ne voudrais pas rester seul avec elle. J'essayerai de me faire discret. »

« C'est déjà raté, Hatake, le coupa la femme. »

Au moins partageaient-ils une certaine opinion sur le _copycat_ de Konoha, nota Sasuke en jetant à l'homme en question un regard froid. Il se renfrogna quand elle l'interpella à nouveau.

« Uchiha ! Mon nom est Mitarashi Anko, et on m'a chargée de te faire passer les tests qui établiront ton aptitude à continuer en tant qu'agent de Konoha. »

 _Mitarashi Anko_. Un nom qui sonnait familier à ses oreilles. C'était une femme séduisante — le pull-over en laine rouge qu'elle portait épousait joliment ses formes, une courte jupe noire serrée soulignait le galbe de ses jambes. Il avait lu les rapports et les tests dont elle avait été l'objet. Ce n'était pas une personne à prendre à la légère ; pourtant, dès qu'elle s'adressa à lui, Sasuke oublia presque instantanément la son apparence trompeuse et dissimulatrice, les listes de cibles éliminées qui s'accumulaient dans les bureaux d'Oto, et il roula des yeux. _Dieu que cette femme peut ressembler à Naruto._

« Première chose, Uchiha ! s'exclama-t-elle après s'être laissée tombée dans sa chaise de bureau. Désape-toi. »

« _Excusez-moi_? »

Anko parcourait à présent le dossier qu'elle avait posé face à elle, à plat sur le bureau.

« T'es bouché ou quoi ? dit-elle sans lever les yeux. Enlève tes vêtements. »

Le dernier des Uchiha la scruta longuement, trop abasourdi pour se mettre en colère.

« Vous voulez que je retire mes vêtements ? répéta-t-il, sidéré. »

« Juste le haut, si ça te gêne. Plus si tu veux m'impressionner. »

La demande était si incongrue que le jeune homme s'exécuta, avec quelques réserves. Son blouson tomba au sol, sur la moquette bleu marine ; puis le t-shirt cyan le suivi, et Sasuke sentit la caresse froide et désagréable de l'air sur sa peau découverte. Pendant un long moment, il resta debout, tandis que les deux autres occupants de la pièce étaient penchés sur leurs lectures respectives. L'endroit n'offrait à vrai dire que peu d'intimité, avec ses parois vitrées derrière lesquelles s'agitait le décor urbain. Sasuke eut la vague impression d'être cloîtré dans un aquarium à échelle humaine.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Anko s'arracha finalement à son dossier et le rejoint, alors qu'il se tenait toujours immobile au centre de la vaste pièce. Elle faisait bien une tête de moins que lui, mais son regard de fer était implacable. Puis, brusquement elle souleva une mèche de cheveux noirs qui tombait sur son cou, découvrant une marque sombre, qui ressortait de plus belle sur son teint de porcelaine.

Sasuke esquissa un geste pour se dégager, et la jeune femme, qui avait finalement plus l'air d'une interrogatrice que d'une psychologue, eut un ricanement sinistre. Kakashi s'était redressé et scrutait à présent la scène avec un œil attentif, l'expression de son visage invisible sous le masque noir qui l'accompagnait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

« Je ne savais pas que Konoha avait inventé sa propre définition de psychologue, grinça Sasuke qui semblait prendre conscience de l'anormalité de la situation. Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto n'a pas eu ce type d'examen ? »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Anko avait entrepris de tourner autour de lui, approchant de temps en temps son visage d'une cicatrice ou d'une plaie encore mal refermée.

« Tu es moins con que t'en as l'air, Uchiha. Con quand même, cela dit, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, après un moment d'inspection attentive. Je ne t'apprends rien quand je te dis que la marque sur ton cou fait de toi l'une des marionnettes préférées d'Orochimaru ? »

 _Orochimaru_. Un autre nom familier. Sasuke frémit.

« Il aurait voulu. »

« On n'est déjà plus dans le domaine de la volonté, articula Anko avec un dernier coup d'œil dédaigneux avant de retourner vers le bureau, mais bien dans celui de _l'asservissement_. Le moindre pas de travers fait de toi un homme mort, Uchiha. Alors, maintenant, toi et moi, on va jouer cartes sur table, ça te va ? _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, et pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ?_ »

Un vague malaise s'était insinué en lui ; si aucune arme n'était visible pour le moment, une tension inexorable s'était refermée sur ses épaules, le souvenir de la douleur d'un interrogatoire s'était éveillé dans un pan de son esprit. Un esprit que la femme qui lui faisait face semblait lire avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Je n'aurai pas recours à ce type de techniques si tu décides de collaborer, Uchiha, poursuivit Anko avec un détachement qui ne convenait guère à la situation. Tu n'ignores rien de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais les techniques de cette ordure d'Orochimaru. Et y'a pas à dire, il est d'une prudence maladive quand il s'agit d'envoyer ses petits protégés en terrain adverse. »

« Vous parlez d'expérience ? »

Un sourire carnassier étira la jolie bouche d'Anko Mitarashi.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'Orochimaru. Et il ne se risquerait pas à m'éliminer aussi facilement. Je ne crois me tromper en affirmant que je ne suis pas comme vous, pieds et poings liés, face à un psychopathe comme lui. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, et finalement Anko se détourna, ses lèvres formant une fine ligne sur son visage indéchiffrable. Elle entreprit de griffonner quelques notes dans le calepin posé sur le bureau.

« Kakashi, appela-t-elle après avoir refermé son cahier, tu penses être en mesure de gérer une deuxième surveillance constante ? »

* * *

« _Mitarashi Anko_. Si j'avais cru qu'ils feraient appel à elle. »

« Hatake a conclu avec elle une sorte de marché, grommela Sasuke à voix basse, tâchant de prêter attention à ce qui se disait en dehors de leur conversation. Et encore, tu ne l'as pas rencontrée. Elle est cinglée. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'étonne pas ! Tous les gens qui se sont retrouvés mêlés de près ou de loin avec ce déséquilibré obsédé par les serpents ne peut pas être sain d'esprit ! »

Sasuke jeta à son partenaire d'infortune un regard en biais. _La ressemblance est indéniable…_

« Espèce d'enflure, je te rappelle que— »

« Uchiha ! Uzumaki ! Silence ! »

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux curieux se tournèrent vers les deux agents ; le regard du professeur, pâle et insondable, était cependant lourd de reproches. Neji Hyūga, qui avait interrompu le cours, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les toisa avec condescendance.

« On peut reprendre ou bien vous voulez partager vos médisance sur mes collègues à tous vos camarades de classe ? »

Une rumeur fit frémir le public étudiant. Le rappel brusque de cette hiérarchie tira une grimace à Sasuke. Il n'était effectivement qu'un étudiant parmi d'autres, même s'il était intimement convaincu que son expérience le rendait probablement supérieur à n'importe lequel des professeurs de l'Académie.

« Ah, non, non, ça ira, continuez où vous en étiez, Hyūga-san, s'excusa Naruto avec bonhommie. La formation numéro cinq des opérations d'intervention, donc ? J'avais juste une question à vous poser concernant le deuxième temps de la formation ; est-ce que laisser cette ouverture sur la droite ne présente pas un certain danger, malgré la présence d'un individu doté de capacités hyper sensorielles ? »

« Bien rattrapé, Uzumaki, apprécia Hyūga en plissant ses yeux clairs. Pour répondre à la question, tout dépend dudit individu. Un sens aigu de l'odorat ne peut généralement pas suffire, à moins qu'il soit combiné à une capacité de lecture exceptionnelle, comme par exemple Hatake-san, avec lequel certain d'entre vous sont familiers. »

Le jeune professeur reprit donc à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, et, d'un regard entendu, Naruto et Sasuke convinrent qu'il valait mieux laisser leur discussion en suspend jusqu'à la fin du cours de trois heures que dispensait Hyūga Neji.

La matinée maussade s'était transformée en après-midi humide et venteuse, et une pluie battante cognait par intermittence la fenêtre de la salle de cours. La lumière était vive et fatigante pour la rétine, et si le nom du prodige Hyūga en faisait trembler plus d'un dans les rangs de leurs ennemis, l'homme ne brillait toutefois pas par ses qualités de professeur. Il parlait à un rythme soutenu, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour apporter des rectifications _basées sur l'expérience_ à la théorie du manuel qu'ils parcouraient, interrogeait ci et là quelques étudiants — tous d'un niveau _chū_ , c'est-à-dire que la majorité d'entre eux étaient à peine plus jeunes que les deux compères —, mais il ne semblait jamais très convaincu par ses propres propos.

Quand, au bout de trois heures, Hyūga annonça la fin du _workshop_ , la classe se vida en quelques minutes à peine.

« Moi, il me fout les jetons, ce mec, murmura Naruto en sortant de la classe. Il ressemble à un fantôme, et on dirait qu'il a des yeux dans le dos. Sinon, comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu savoir de quoi on parlait alors qu'il dessinait des bonhommes bâtons au tableau ? »

« C'est un Hyūga, idiot. Tu n'écoutais donc jamais ce que disais Kakashi quand on était encore sous sa supervision ? Les Hyūga ont développé le Byakugan, et Neji Hyūga est de loin celui qui a poussé sa maîtrise le plus loin à l'heure actuelle. »

« Je ne stocke pas les informations inutiles, s'exclama Naruto avec suffisance en croisant les mains derrière la nuque alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la classe et regagnaient le hall d'entrée de l'Académie. Puis, vous et vos trucs de pupilles, je n'y comprends vraiment rien. »

Les bâtiments se situaient en face de la tour centrale, séparée de celle-ci par la large avenue qui la contournait. Les étudiants plus jeunes sortaient de leurs cours au même instant, et les deux jeunes agents s'arrêtèrent un instant pour contempler la foule qui se pressait aux portes de l'Académie, dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

« Woah, ça faisait longtemps, remarqua le blond avec enthousiasme. Ca ne te rend pas tout chose, Sasuke ? »

« Hn, non, vraiment pas, répondit son coéquipier d'un air lugubre. Regarde-les, complètement inconscient du bourbier politique dans lequel Konoha s'est fourré. »

« Ah, l'attitude typique de mecs de bonne famille comme toi et Hyūga. Comme si vous étiez le seul à porter le monde sur vos épaules. »

Sasuke se contenta de lui jeter un regard désabusé. Ils avaient à vingt-et-une heures une nouvelle rencontre avec Nara pour discuter de l'avenir de leur équipe et, histoire de passer le temps, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un petit café non loin de la tour du QG. L'endroit était assez proche que pour apercevoir la gigantesque silhouette du bâtiment qui se dressaient au-dessus des toits des autres immeubles, mais suffisamment écarté que pour pouvoir discuter en toute impunité sans avoir à se soucier d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux attablés, Sasuke sirotant un jus de fruit, Naruto entamant l'un des trois desserts qu'il avait commandés.

« Donc, Mitarashi Anko, commença Naruto qui, la bouche pleine de gâteau, ne put s'empêcher de postillonner. Oups, _sorry_ , mec, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire idiot alors que Sasuke grimaçait. Complètement tarée, tu me disais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Elle m'a demandé de retirer mon t-shirt. »

« Est-ce que c'est pas du harcèlement ? »

« Elle n'a aucun scrupule à ce niveau-là. Hatake non plus, j'imagine. »

« Ah, et dire qu'il était mon héro quand j'étais plus jeune. »

« Bof, il remonte enfin dans mon estime. On ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas se salir les mains quand on est investi dans cette putain de guerre. »

Naruto mastiquait consciencieusement, d'un air pensif. Puis, déglutissant, il acquiesça.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Donc, le t-shirt. Tu as fait ce qu'elle a dit, j'imagine ? »

« Je me voyais mal faire autrement. Je t'ai dit, cette femme est terrifiante. Psychopathe confirmée, bourreau de profession. »

« On dirait presque qu'elle t'a fait peur, commenta le blond avec un air moqueur, mais Sasuke ne releva pas sa remarque. »

« Evidemment, elle a directement visé la marque, continua-t-il d'un ton sombre. Elle est probablement la seule personne ici à Konoha qui sait de quoi elle parle quand il s'agit de ce putain de sceau de merde qui me pourrit la vie. »

« Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était plus un problème. »

« Ce _n'est plus_ un problème. Tu te rappelles de l'état dans lequel on a laissé Orochimaru en quittant Oto ? Il est hors d'état de nuire pendant quelques mois au moins, sinon quelques années. »

« Si elle te fait encore mal, c'est que c'est encore un problème, Uchiha, ça me semble évident. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours tout assumer par toi-même ? T'es vraiment chiant comme mec, tu sais ? »

« Ferme-là, quand je te dis que je gère la situation, c'est que je la gère. Je pensais qu'on avait mis ça au clair ? »

« Mph, continue. »

« Je sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait, mais elle m'a injecté une sorte de produit qui m'a fait un mal de chien, après avoir vérifié les vieilles cicatrices. Elle a clairement repéré les séquelles de Kumo, même s'il ne reste pratiquement plus rien, et les a traité d' _amateurs_. Quand je te dis qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

« Ah, ces _chiens_ de Kumo. Ils y sont pas allé de main morte, hein ? Sur le moment, j'ai cru que tu allais te vider de ton sang. Le bon temps. »

« Mitarashi est pire. T'aurais du voir sa gueule et entendre les commentaires qu'elle faisait quand elle évaluait la qualité du travail. C'est le genre d'interrogateur qui prend vraiment du plaisir à infliger la douleur et à voir le sang gicler, tu vois ? »

« Ugh, je reconnais bien la griffe d'Orochimaru. Tous des dégénérés. Donc, harcèlement, attouchement, drogue, est-ce que vous avez conclu ? Vous avez fait crac-crac à la fin ? »

« T'es con. Le médoc qu'ils m'ont filé m'a mis K.O. pendant une petite heure, et donc ils m'ont fait asseoir et m'ont posé toute une série de questions sur Oto et ses institutions. »

« _Ils_? »

« Maître Kakashi était avec. »

Il s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'il avait rattaché le « maître » au nom de son ancien formateur, mais Naruto n'y prêta pas attention. Il l'observait à présent, le front plissé, les sourcils froncés et les yeux penseurs.

« Ils étaient ensembles ? répéta-t-il, dubitatif. Et est-ce que maître Kakashi a eu l'air surpris ? »

« Pas la moindre réaction de ce côté-là. Clairement, Konoha ne s'est pas tourné les pouces pendant cinq ans. Ils savent plus de choses qu'on pourrait croire. »

« Psychologue, mon cul, ouais, bougonna le blond. Ils nous traitent comme des bêtes de foire. »

« Tu peux parler, Haruno a eu l'air d'être plutôt amicale avec toi. »

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il jouait à présent avec un bout de cake qu'il faisait aller de part et d'autre de la petite soucoupe.

« C'est peut-être pire. Elle a lu le dossier, Sasuke. C'est pas le genre de chose que tu peux facilement glisser sous le tapis quand tu reprends contact avec des vieilles connaissances. »

« Tu la sous-estimes, Uzumaki. On parle de la fille qui te foutait à terre en deux secondes quand tu disais une connerie et qui faisait deux-cent-quarante-trois à la _punching_ _machine_ (1). Elle en a vu d'autres. »

« Oui, mais… Je disais plutôt par rapport à moi, je trouve que… »

Sasuke l'interrompit d'un geste sec. _Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça_. Deux nouveaux clients venaient d'entrer dans le café. Presque automatiquement, leurs regards s'étaient dirigés vers les agents — Naruto, dos à l'entrée, ne s'était aperçu de rien. L'héritier des Uchiha serra les dents en voyant l'un d'entre eux s'approcher d'un pas traînant.

« Yo, mes petits étudiants préférés. »

« Maître Kakashi ! »

« Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? lança Sasuke avec hargne en envoyant un coup d'œil furieux à Kakashi, qui s'était arrêté à leur hauteur et avait posé les deux mains à plats sur la table. Vous nous faites suivre, maintenant ? »

« Allons, il s'avère simplement que vous vous êtes arrêtés dans mon café préféré. La moindre des choses est de venir vous saluer pour demander de vos nouvelles. »

« Vous avez abusé de moi ce matin-même, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. »

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ils furent bientôt rejoints par Mitarashi, qui venait de passer commande à la caisse. Sasuke crut apercevoir l'œillade appréciative que Naruto posait sur la jeune femme, mais il se contenta de lancer à son équipier un regard réprobateur.

« Uchiha, le salua Anko avec un sourire en coin en prenant place à côté de Naruto, quel plaisir de nous rencontrer à nouveau. »

« Mm, _Anko-san_ , je ne suis pas sûr que nous devrions interrompre le moment de camaraderie entre ces deux jeunes agents. »

« Attendez, _Anko_? Anko Mitarashi ? Vous êtes l'interrogatrice tarée ? s'exclama brusquement Naruto. »

« _Mmh_? On parlait de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux en inclinant la tête et en clignant ses grands yeux gris. Uzumaki Naruto, je suppose ? »

« Lui-même. »

« Il a l'air encore plus débile que je ne l'avais imaginé. »

« Maître Kakashi ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez fréquenter une personne aussi malpolie ? »

 _Non mais regardez qui parle_. Des regards commençaient à se tourner vers eux, et Kakashi décida de tempérer les choses avant que sa collègue ne se jette sur le blond.

« Ecoutez, les jeunes, on va vous laisser ici et s'installer un peu plus loin, comme ça vous pourrez continuer à calomnier Konoha en paix, ça vous va ? »

Il attrapa Anko par le bras et, malgré ses protestations, la traîna jusqu'à une table qui, au fond de l'établissement, avoisinait le trottoir.

« Ouais, t'as raison, elle a pas l'air bien, admit Naruto avec une grimace une fois qu'il fut assuré que la paire ne les écoutait plus. Mais bon, au moins, elle est canon. »

* * *

« _Allô ?_ »

« … »

« _Allô ? Shikamaru ?_ »

« Hey. »

« Hey _toi-même. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Un nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres, tournoya devant ses yeux, puis se dissipa dans l'obscurité naissante. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

« Rien de spécial, je prends juste de tes nouvelles. »

« _Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'as même pas appelé pour mon anniversaire, c'est ta mère qui me l'a souhaité à ta place._ »

« Mm. »

Les voitures filaient face à lui, au bout d'un large trottoir piéton bordés de petits arbustes noirs et faméliques. Les deux artères de véhicules se rejoignaient au bout de l'allée dans un seul flot de particules lumineuses qui continuaient infiniment vers l'extrémité de la large avenue sur laquelle se dressait l'immeuble.

« _Allez, Nara. Je ne sais pas lire tes pensées d'ici, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._ »

« Il est quelle heure, chez toi ? »

« _Bientôt cinq heures de l'après-midi._ »

« Et chez Chōji ? »

« _Deux heures du matin. Et alors, quoi, on se sent un peu nostalgique ?_ »

Son rire était métallique et moqueur dans le combiné du téléphone, et Shikamaru inspira profondément, gonflant ses poumons de fumée, de goudron et de l'air pollué de la cité.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Ino. »

« _Ok, c'était pas très gentil, mais ça faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de t'entendre aussi émotionnel._ »

« Je sais même pas comment est-ce que ma mère et toi arrivez à ce genre de conclusions alors que je parle exactement de la même façon que d'habitude, ronfla le génie en suivant des yeux les lignes des dalles grises qui quadrillaient le sol. »

Enfant, il s'amusait à prétendre que chacune d'elles était un pont qui s'étirait dans le vide ; inconsciemment, ses pas se calquèrent sur les droites que traçaient les carrés de béton.

« _Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une question de contenu et pas de forme. Il est temps que tu reprennes quelques cours sup' avec Morino, tu manques tellement de finesse, mon pauvre Nara. Qu'est-ce qui t'arriverait si tu te retrouvais face à un ennemi qui refuse de parler et que tu étais incapable d'interpréter ses propos ?_ »

« Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas sur le terrain. »

« _Aw_ _, Shikamaru, est-ce que c'est du dépit que j'entends dans ta voix ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, je pensais que tu serais content passer tes journées à boire du café et à contempler les nuages au sommet de la plus haute tour de la cité._ »

« Avec des voisins pareils, difficile de trouver l'endroit paisible. »

« _Kiba, encore ? A ce rythme-là, ils finiront mariés._ »

« Aburame s'y est mis aussi. »

« _Un ménage à trois ? Intéressant, je pensais que les Hyūga étaient plus conservateurs que ça. Hinata récupère ?_ »

« Ouais. Elle est encore secouée par la disparition de sa sœur, mais les deux autres s'assurent qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien. Après tout, le QG est l'endroit le plus sécurisé de tout Konoha. »

« _Je vois, c'est une bonne chose que son père ait décidé de la placer là dans ce cas. Au moins, elle peut te tenir un peu compagnie._ »

« Shino et Kiba sont là la plupart du temps, aussi. »

« _…_ »

« Ino. »

« _Désolée, Shikamaru, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi._ »

« Content que tu l'admettes. »

« _Ne crois pas que je te prends en pitié, cela dit._ »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Il jeta son mégot au sol et observa le bout incandescent s'éteindre dans la pénombre.

« Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? »

« _Hé. Je te manque tant que ça ? Il y a plus assez de gens à Konoha qui ont le cœur à te botter le cul ?_ »

« Sérieusement, Ino. »

« _Ce séminaire-ci se finit dans deux semaines, mais le Tsuchikage voudrait que je reprenne la formation de leurs agents, donc mon séjour se prolongera sans doute_. »

« Tu te fais un nom, à ce que je vois, dit Shikamaru en réprimant le soupir qui menaçait de tomber de ses lèvres. »

« _Shikamaru._ »

Sa voix était sévère et un sourire nostalgique, imperceptible, se nicha sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il pénétrait dans le large hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il salua Kotetsu et Izumo d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« _Pas de ça entre nous_ , dit-elle alors que la cabine en verre l'emmenait au sommet de la tour. _Tu sais ce qu'ils disent, ici ? Que le fils de Nara Shikaku va permettre à Konoha de mettre un terme à la guerre. On ne parle même pas de victoire ou de défaite, juste de_ clôture définitive. _A côté de ça, la fille de Inoichi Yamanaka n'a qu'à ramasser les miettes, tu sais._ »

« Arrête ça, Ino. »

La terrasse, commune aux deux appartements, était une vaste plateforme qui s'ouvrait sur le gouffre de la ville. Au loin, la voie lactée rejoignait la toile de lumières que tissait les immeubles de la cité. Un vent froid balayait la plaine, parcourait les rues en damier au bas de l'immeuble dans lesquelles allaient et venaient des petits points lumineux.

« _Au moins, je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort, idiot._ »

« Je ne me rappelle pas m'être apitoyé. »

« _Pourtant tu le fais en ce moment-même._ »

« Tu vois ? Encore cette manie insupportable de projeter des interprétations. Vous devriez former un club, toi et Yoshino. »

« _On ne parle pas comme ça de sa mère, Shikamaru._ »

« Oi. Ino. »

« _Oui, quoi ?_ »

Inconsciemment, il s'était emparé d'une autre cigarette, qu'il roulait à présent nerveusement entre son pouce et son index.

« Des nouvelles de Chōji ? »

« _Figure-toi que lui, contrairement à toi, a daigné appeler pour mon anniversaire._ »

« Ah. »

« _… C'est tout ?_ _"Ah" ?_ »

« Et il va bien ? »

« _Je préfère ça. J'imagine que ça va. Mais bon, tu sais bien, Kiri n'est pas au top de sa forme non plus. Ils ont pas mal de boulot avec ce groupe des Sept Epéistes. Tu sais qu'ils ont revendiqué l'assassinat de l'ancien daimyo ? Le Mizukage est submergé et, s'ils en viennent à demander de l'aide à Konoha, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment débordés._ »

« J'ai entendu parler de ce groupe. »

 _Clac_. Une flamme jaune et tremblotante apparut dans sa paume.

« _Shikamaru, est-ce que tu fumes ?_ »

Il se contenta de laisser glisser un voile de fumée grise hors de ses lèvres.

« _Ugh_ _, tu es impossible._ »

« Et Chōji, il s'en sort ? la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'entame un nouveau discours véhément contre le tabagisme. »

« _Oh, oui. Il dit que les gens de Kiri sont plus sympas qu'ils en ont l'air — du moins, tant qu'il se garde de leur dire qu'il est de Konoha. Très opportunistes, mais après tout, qui sommes-nous pour juger ? Quand on vit dans le besoin, on n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper de la droiture d'esprit._ »

« … »

« _Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein._ »

« Tu as toujours été une belle parleuse. J'imagine que c'est une aptitude obligatoire dans le département d'interrogatoire. »

« _Hey. Ce n'est pas juste pour extorquer des informations. C'est mon talent naturel, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_ »

« … »

Le silence grésillant de l'échange téléphonique laissait un goût amer sur sa langue, alors que le souvenir de longues après-midi dans une maison de vacances refaisait surface dans sa mémoire.

« _Hé, Shikamaru._ »

« Ouais. »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu vois, là ?_ »

« Je suis sur la terrasse. »

« _Oui, mais tu vois quoi ?_ »

« La nuit. La ville. Les rues qui se croisent en bas. Les enseignes lumineuses qui ne s'éteignent jamais. »

« _Tu crois qu'on les voit depuis l'espace ?_ »

« Sûrement. »

« _Quel gâchis d'énergie. Et le ciel ?_ »

« Dégagé ; on voit les étoiles. La météo est fraîche, il y a beaucoup de vent. Mais comme il a plu toute la journée, ça fait plaisir de respirer un peu d'air frais. »

« _Ahah_ _, est-ce que l'air est jamais frais à Konoha ?_ »

« Excellente question. »

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, balança son regard quelques centaines de mètres plus bas.

« Et toi ? »

« _J'attendais que tu me poses la question ! Iwa a vraiment des coins magnifiques, tu devrais venir un jour, si tu en as l'occasion. Aucune cité-état n'a envie de se frotter aux montagnes du coin, mais le paysage est incroyable. Le soleil commence à se coucher, et il fait encore chaud. Un véritable été indien. La plaine n'offre pas ce type de crépuscule ; c'est absolument éblouissant. Si j'étais à la maison, je m'en inspirerais pour créer un assemblage._ »

« Quel type de fleurs ? »

« _Oh, je ne sais pas. Des ancolies, des dahlias, des chrysanthèmes oranges. Des branches aussi, parce que le décor est sec et aride, dans le coin. Beaucoup de pierres ocre et ennuyeuses à mourir. Mais les falaises sont impressionnantes. Le séminaire a lieu dans un vieux monastère dans la montagne, et là je suis sur une des plateformes qui donnent vue sur le fossé. Je ne sais pas si tu peux entendre le bruit de l'eau._ »

Elle se tut un instant et Shikamaru dressa l'oreille.

« Non, désolé. »

« _Bon, ben tant pis. Les automobilistes de Konoha sont toujours aussi bougons, en tout cas. Plein de klaxons_. »

« Rien ne change, ici. »

« _Ah, c'est l'heure du repas. Je vais devoir te laisser._ »

« Ouais, je comprends. »

« _Mais merci d'avoir appelé ! Par contre, je n'oublie pas l'anniversaire._ »

« Je sais que tu n'oublies pas. C'est bien ça ton problème. »

« _Imbécile_. »

« Enfin, je te laisse, Ino… Mm, préviens-moi quand tu rentres, d'accord ? »

« _Bien sûr que je te préviens. Et on ira chez Yakiniku Q comme au bon vieux temps hein ? Allez, salut !_ »

« Ouais — _clic_ —, à plus. »

Shikamaru contempla un moment son portable, avant de le ranger dans sa poche avec un soupir. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était efforcé de faire un effort en adaptant son style à celui d'Uzumaki et d'Uchiha, mais son sacrifice n'avait guère porté de fruits : les deux agents avaient passé leur temps à maugréer sur le régime que leur imposait Konoha. _Je ne suis pas fait pour bosser avec ces deux-là_ , avait-il songé au sortir de l'entraînement, et il avait composé le premier numéro qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-là que l'équipe dix lui manquait plus que tout au monde.

* * *

Les trois prisonniers ne semblaient pas particulièrement préoccupés par le fait qu'ils étaient internés dans l'une des cellules les plus sécurisées Konoha. D'ailleurs, quand on les regardait, tranquilles sur l'image pâle de la vidéo surveillance, on pouvait difficilement imaginer que les trois jeunes adultes qui apparaissaient à l'écran étaient sans doute les personnages les plus dangereux qu'abritaient les murs de la cité en ce moment-même.

Lee avait approché son nez de la surface de l'écran, perplexe. Le claquement de langue de sa coéquipière le fit bondir en arrière, avec tant de force qu'il tomba presque de sa chaise.

« Tenten ! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi faire ça ? »

« Ton obsession pour le travail bien fait est ridicule, Lee-san — _Ne m'appelle pas comme çaaa._ Tu vois bien que les prisonniers de Suna sont parfaitement calmes, non ? »

« Ils pourraient être entrain de planifier une évasion. Je trouve la façon dont le garçon en rouge lit ce magazine extrêmement suspicieuse. »

Tenten jeta un regard las à son compère. Ses cheveux étaient, comme d'habitude, attachés au sommet de sa tête en deux macarons serrés ; de cette façon, ils ne tombaient dans ses yeux pendant l'entraînement. _Tu pourrais juste les couper comme moi_ , avait un jour dit Lee en désignant sa coupe au bol quand elle lui avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle les gardait ainsi arrangés. Mais Rock Lee n'était guère une icône de la mode que Tenten était prête à suivre et assumer, et elle avait aimablement décliné la proposition.

« Les résultats de la réinsertion sont plutôt concluants, non ? »

« Certes, mais on ne sait jamais. »

« Tu veux que j'appelle maître Gai ? C'est lui qui s'occupe personnellement de Gaara. »

« Non, Tenten, attends— »

La jeune femme lui tendait déjà son portable avec un large sourire innocent, et bientôt, on put entendre dans le combiné les appels désespérés de leur formateur — _Tenten ? Tenten, c'est toi ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Allô ? Allô ?!_

« Allô, maître, c'est moi, Rock Lee… »

Satisfaite, Tenten se tourna à nouveau vers les écrans de surveillance. Son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme, à peu près de son âge, qui semblait parler d'un ton égal au troisième homme installé dans le canapé. En augmentant le volume, elle put constater qu'ils parlaient du centre commercial qu'ils avaient visité la veille lors de leur sortie accompagnée. Plissant les yeux, Tenten détailla les trois personnages. A priori, rien ne les différenciait de trois jeunes adultes normaux de Konoha, sinon leur accent aux sonorités plus liquides, et certaines de leurs manières qui pouvaient paraître exotiques aux non-initiés.

Lee, qui s'était réfugié dans un coin, avait finalement du admettre la véritable raison pour laquelle Tenten avait passé l'appel. Son interlocuteur semblait à présent monopoliser la conversation, et le jeune agent ne pouvait plus qu'obtempérer d'un air un peu dépité. A la fin de l'échange, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies — _oui, maître, tout le monde peut être habité par le Printemps de la Jeunesse…_

« Alors, tu vois, s'enquit Tenten quand il lui rendit son téléphone, piteux. »

« C'est vrai… »

« S'ils avaient vraiment voulu s'enfuir, ils l'auraient déjà fait il y a bien longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? »

Après tout, cela faisait maintenant un bon nombre d'années que les trois ennemis avaient été placés sous détention, après l'échec de leur mission d'infiltration. Tenten avait alors dix-sept ans seulement, et se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de maître Gai, qui leur avait annoncé que l'opération avait été un succès grâce à l'intervention d'un groupe de jeunes agents encore en formation. Le maître leur avait promis de doubler les entraînements à partir de ce jour afin que _vous aussi, vous soyez capables d'être des héros de la Jeunesse de Konoha à votre tour_.

Les années de formation avaient été rudes pour Lee et elle. Contrairement à Neji, qui avait derrière lui la fortune de son clan, tous deux étaient issus d'une classe sociale beaucoup moins favorisée. Elle se rappelait très précisément du moment où ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand le Conseil avait décidé que, en tant qu' « éléments prometteurs », ils avaient droit aux bourses d'étude qui permettraient de poursuivre la formation. Les larmes de joie sur ses joues étaient chaudes et salées, et le crâne de Lee sentait la sueur et l'effort, mais cela avait été l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

La porte de la petite pièce de surveillance s'ouvrit à la volée, et apparut alors un Neji au visage défiguré de — Tenten ne savait pas dire : colère ? rage ? panique ?

« ROCK LEE ! »

Sur les écrans de surveillance, les trois prisonniers semblèrent tendre l'oreille.

« Hyūga, baisse d'un ton, lui jeta sèchement Tenten. »

« _Tenten_! Cet idiot a _encore_ oublié la clé sur la porte ! »

Les joues de Lee, encore rougies, devinrent pivoine.

« Co… Comment ?! Mais j'ai bien fait attention de refermer le loquet cette fois ! »

« Tu l'as laissé à _l'intérieur_! C'est Kankuro qui est venu me la rendre, en disant qu'il voulait faire passer un message, mais je n'ai pas compris, donc tu iras lui demander par toi-même. »

« Un message pour moi ? »

« Lee, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'oublier cette clé alors qu'elle est à portée de main de prisonnier ! »

« Mais tu disais toi-même que s'ils avaient voulu s'enfuir, ils l'auraient fait il y a des années… »

« Et tu disais toi-même que Gaara te semblait suspicieux ! C'est toi le plus suspicieux de tous ! Qui laisserait la clé de la prison dans la prison même à moins de planifier une évasion ?! »

« Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Lee. »

« Si ! rugit Tenten en retour. »

« Et d'ailleurs, peut-être que c'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début ? dit Neji en fronçant les sourcils, très sérieusement. Lee, continua-t-il sur un ton solennel qui fit pâlir son équipier, après _toutes ces années_ … »

« Non ! _Neji !_ »

« C'était une _blague_ , Lee, soupira Tenten. »

« Moi, je ne plaisantais pas. »

« Ce serait la meilleure, tiens, railla-t-elle en réponse à la remarque du prodige Hyūga, qui lui jeta un regard étrange. »

Elle se redressa et donna une accolade à Lee, qui les jambes écartées, les poings brandis, s'était mis en position défensive — _position Lee n°16_ , qu'ils l'appelaient entre membre de l'équipe Gai. Il sembla se détendre ostensiblement face à l'action de sa coéquipière.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais ton humour, Tenten, dit-il avec un léger rire en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs trop lisses et trop brillants. »

« N'essaye plus, Lee. Mais j'espère que tu arrêteras de traiter les prisonniers comme des criminels. Après tout, Konoha essaye de changer sa politique et nous sommes les instigateurs de cette nouvelle ère. Tu devrais être fier. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Mph. Si cela ne revenait qu'à moi… »

« Mm, le fait est que la décision ne t'appartient pas, Hyūga, intervint une quatrième voix venant de la porte. »

Les trois agents de l'équipe Gai se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouveau venu, et Neji esquissa une grimace visible.

« Je ne sais pas où est-ce que tu es allé cherché cette manie de toujours apparaître comme une sorte de _ninja_ , Nara, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout. »

« Moi je trouve ça flippant, ajouta Tenten. »

De son côté, Lee avait dressé le pouce : « **_Ninja_ Nara **! »

Shikamaru avait troqué son habituel costume de secrétaire — chemise blanche chiffonnée et pantalon cintré — pour une tenue plus adaptée à la réalité du terrain, comprise d'un chandail sombre et d'un pantalon serré de la même couleur. Tenten le contempla un moment. Le visage généralement impassible du génie Nara semblait aujourd'hui marqué par la fatigue et il semblait encore moins attentif qu'à l'habitude. Il s'approcha d'abord des écrans de surveillance, où l'on pouvait apercevoir que les trois détenus n'avaient toujours pas bougé, puis il poussa un soupir éreinté.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir été super présent, ces derniers temps. Je vous ai apporté un thermos de café. »

« Pas d'inquiétude, Nara. Les deux garnements dont tu dois t'occuper sont insupportables, je comprends parfaitement. »

Shikamaru, après avoir déposé le gros thermostat noir sur le bureau, haussa un sourcil étonné à la remarque de Neji, qui estima qu'il était temps qu'il retourne à sa surveillance.

« Ah, attends, Neji, le message du prisonnier… »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas compris, geint-il. Un truc du style " _bro_ _, tmtc_ ". Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais si j'apprends que c'était un message codé, Lee, je… »

« Non ! Je ne sais pas non plus ! »

Neji disparut avec un reniflement dignifié et Lee fit la moue.

« Je ne comprends pourquoi est-ce que ce Kankurō continue à me parler comme si nous avions élevé les cochons ensemble… »

« C'est parce qu'il t'aime bien, tiens. Qui n'aimerait pas notre Rock Lee national ? »

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage du jeune homme, qui présenta à Tenten un poing amical ; la jeune fille répondit au salut avec un léger ricanement, puis dirigea son attention vers Shikamaru, qui avait croisé les bras et contemplait à présent la scène entre les trois frères et sœur du Sable, toujours tranquillement installés dans leur salon.

« Hey, Shikamaru. »

« Hein ? »

« Alors comme ça c'est toi qui est chargé d'Uzumaki et Uchiha, hein ? Tu as intégré leur équipe ? »

« Malheureusement oui, soupira le Nara en se massant les tempes. »

« Rude, commenta Lee. On m'a dit qu'ils étaient forts, c'est vrai ? »

« Forts, oui, mais têtus comme des mules. Impossible de leur rentrer quoi que ce soit dans le crâne jusqu'à maintenant, et ça fera deux semaines ce vendredi. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas mis maître Kakashi, songea Tenten à voix haute. »

« Je me suis demandé la même chose, mais il a déjà assez sur les mains comme ça, entre les missions diplomatiques, toutes les charges que maître Hokage n'assume pas ces temps-ci et cette histoire de gang anarchistes dans les bas quartier. »

L'image d'Anko Mitarashi apparut dans son esprit ; la jeune femme portait le joli chandail dans lequel il l'avait aperçue pour la première fois, et le sourire sur ses lèvres était carnassier. Encore un autre mystère à ajouter au personnage de Hatake. Décidemment, au plus il en savait, au plus l'étrange individu semblait se complexifier.

« Elle est trop occupée à faire des aller-retour entre ici et le champ de bataille, reprit Tenten en parlant du Hokage. Ca s'empire, à ce qu'il paraît. »

« Façon de parler, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait "mieux" par le passé. »

« En tout cas, Nara, commenta Lee, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour l'entraînement, je serais ravi de me mesurer à l'un ou l'autre de tes nouveaux coéquipiers. »

« _Thanks_ , Lee, j'y penserai, apprécia Shikamaru avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'il avait adopté l'insupportable habitude de Kiba à toujours intégrer un mot d'anglais dans ses remarques. »

« Oui, bon, Nara, ce n'est pas tout, mais est-ce que tu as quelque chose à nous dire ou bien tu viens juste nous déranger dans notre travail ? Parce que dans ce cas, tu peux partir tout de suite. »

« Ah, oui. Votre mission s'achèvera la semaine prochaine. Le Hokage a décidé de passer à l'étape suivante de la réhabilitation. »

Les deux équipiers échangèrent un coup d'œil dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _l'étape suivante de la réhabilitation_? »

« C'est une opération qui s'étend sur plusieurs années, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà. La prochaine étape est celle des bracelets électroniques. Au vu de la situation à Suna, on a estimé qu'il serait peut-être préférable de les considérer comme réfugiés politiques plutôt que comme des ennemis de Konoha. »

« Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? »

« La proposition vient de Gai-san lui-même, et donc c'est à lui qu'il faudra adresser vos éventuelles remarques. »

« Oh, on ne va pas se plaindre, n'est-ce pas, _Lee_? trancha Tenten d'un ton ferme. Peut-être qu'on pourra à nouveau de vraies missions après celle-ci. »

* * *

« Allons, _bon_ … »

La pièce était sombre et confinée, dans un sous-sol à l'écart de l'épais mur d'enceinte qui protégeait la ville. L'agent _copycat_ se tenait debout dans un rayon de lune qui se glissait dans le cachot au travers des barreaux rouillés fixés à la fenêtre ; ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur argentée vibrante, et il avait enfilé la tenue des jours de mort — une souple armure noire qui protégeait son torse, passée par dessus une tenue confortable de la même couleur, et son masque avait été remplacé par un tissu noir et élastique raccroché à son chandail même. Maito Gai, en regardant son vieil ami depuis le coin sombre où il s'était adossé, songea qu'il l'avait rarement vu aussi _animé_.

« Puisqu'on a du sortir de nos bons vieux murs pour venir te traquer dans cette fichue campagne, on va faire avec les moyens du bord, tu es d'accord ? »

L'homme à qui il s'adressait était d'une stature imposante, avec un cou très large et une mâchoire rectangulaire, pour l'heure serrée autour d'un bâillon. Pieds et poings solidement attachés à la chaise, il agitait nerveusement les épaules comme pour manifester une envie de fuir qui l'avait pourtant quittée depuis un bout de temps à présent. Quand Kakashi s'était mis à parler, d'une voix posée, glaciale, il avait brusquement cessé de se tortiller et était devenu étrangement calme.

« Gai, tu me sors un kunai ? »

« _Hatake_ …, avertit l'homme. »

Mais aussitôt que les doigts de son ami s'étaient refermés sur le manche métallique de la petite lame, il avait cessé de prêter la moindre attention à autre chose qu'à leur infortuné prisonnier. Kakashi fit danser l'arme avec dextérité dans main puis, d'un geste vif, la braqua sur le captif. Son œil noir brillait d'une lueur mauvaise.

« Alors, écoute-moi bien. Il n'y a pas d'habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà, puisque tu as pris la peine de venir traîner la gamine jusqu'ici. Inutile donc de te rappeler que les cris ne seront pas entendus. »

Il laissa planer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre la parole.

« Maintenant, je vais retirer le bâillon et tu vas me dire exactement ce que je veux entendre, suis-je clair ? »

Tout en parlant, il avait approché la lame noire du cou du prisonnier et, exerçant une pression sur la peau pâle de l'homme, lui tira une grimace de douleur lorsqu'un filet de sang longea le muscle épais qui descendait jusqu'à ses clavicules.

« Je dirai rien, connard ! grinça-t-il quand l'agent l'eût débarrassé de son bâillon. »

La formule toute faite, sans doute tournée et retournée maintes fois dans l'esprit du captif, soutira un sourire invisible à Kakashi, qui jeta le bout de tissu dans un coin de la cellule.

« Un grand classique des interrogatoires, nota-t-il. Peut-être qu'on pourrait en discuter un peu ? »

« Va en enfer ! »

Kakashi plia les genoux, se mettant à sa hauteur, vrillant son œil noir dans les yeux écarquillés de sa victime — il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir les protagonistes de la scène, se disait Gai avec une grimace : _victime et prédateur_. Il avait beau faire plus de deux mètres et au moins deux fois la largeur du _copycat_ , Kakashi comblait son manque de gabarit par l'aura meurtrière que dégageait chacun de ses gestes. Il empoigna une touffe de cheveux et tira violemment la tête du captif en arrière.

« Tu vois cette lame ? demanda-t-il avec un détachement effroyable en rapprochant le kunai de la face ainsi exposé du détenu. »

Il plaça son fil sur le coin des lèvres de l'homme, juste suffisamment pour ouvrir une plaie écarlate ; à la bave qui séchait autour de sa bouche s'ajouta donc un sang sombre et poisseux, qui dégoulinait le long de son menton, sur son vêtement clair et crasseux.

« Je me ferais un grand plaisir de l'utiliser à bon escient sur toi ; parce que, tu comprends bien, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps, ni te faire perdre le tien d'ailleurs. »

Il lâcha brusquement les mèches qu'il tenait encore serrées dans son poing et d'un même mouvement, poussa l'énorme masse de l'homme qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol, le visage dans la poussière grise.

Gai observait le spectacle avec effroi ; Kakashi avait grandi, mais il voyait toujours dans les gestes de l'agent la précision mortelle qui avait caractérisé le petit génie d'autrefois. L'adolescent qu'il avait été s'était perdu, mais la brillance de son esprit demeurait, et Gai percevait dans chaque mouvement l'étude minutieuse, poussée à la perfection, des techniques enseignées à l'Académie. Fidèle à lui-même, le _copycat_ s'était approprié les jeux psychologiques raffinées de Morino Ibiki — l'importance du regard, le choix des mots, les promesses vides, le chantage — mais il semblait avoir étoffé son style de… _qui était-ce ?_

Quelques côtes, deux molaires, et trois phalanges plus tard, Kakashi s'était écarté de l'homme avec une expression légèrement crispée. Il avait lâché le kunai qui était tombé au sol dans un bruit métallique, dont l'écho s'était répercuté contre les murs étroits et humides du cachot. Le prisonnier, battu, sanguinolent, étendu au sol, était livide, et l'odeur de sang se mélangeait aux effluves acides de sa sueur.

« Gai, l'avertit Kakashi en lui jetant un coup d'œil entendu, et l'agent Gai Maito avait sorti de sa poche un carnet et un crayon. »

Certains le disaient vieux jeu, mais Gai avait toujours préféré à la déshumanisation de la technologie la chaleur du bois du crayon et le grain du papier sous ses doigts. L'esprit alerte, il attendit.

 _Kiri_. Noté. _Evidemment_ , songea-t-il en s'empressant d'annoter les informations murmurées du bout des lèvres par le brigand. La voix de Kakashi s'éleva, métallique, mortelle.

« Depuis quand ? »

 _Six mois_. Noté. _Incroyable qu'ils aient pu continuer leurs opérations au nez de la Feuille sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit_ , constata Gai en levant les yeux de son carnet.

« Comment ? »

 _Agents doubles_. Noté. Gai sentait ses doigts moites glisser autour du bois de son crayon. Les têtes allaient rouler dans les hautes instances du QG.

« Des noms ? »

L'homme ne répondit rien. Sa respiration était sifflante, ses paupières papillonnantes. Puis, finalement il reprit. _Des hommes masqués,_ insiders _au système du QG ; connaissances sur l'avancement de l'enquête._ Kakashi poussa un soupir imperceptible. La chasse à l'homme allait commencer dans les rangs de Konoha.

« Pourquoi les héritières Hyūga en particulier ? »

 _Cibles faciles : une adolescente et une agent_ chū _sans valeur quand séparée de son équipe_. Kurenai ne serait pas heureuse d'apprendre ce que leurs ennemis pensaient d'un des membres de son équipe.

« _Pourquoi les héritières Hyūga ?_ réitéra Hatake d'une voix glaciale. »

 _Byakugan._ Le secret des gènes d'un des clans les plus craints de la Feuille.

« Vous avez déjà un utilisateur du Byakugan dans vos rangs. Pourquoi se donner la peine ? »

 _/_

L'homme n'était probablement pas suffisamment haut placé que pour connaître les détails de l'opération. Gai pouvait voir les épaules de son collègue se tendre sous le matériau de son pull-over, à la réalisation soudaine que leur traque se soit peut-être avérée inutile.

« Où est l'enfant maintenant ? »

 _A quitté Konoha depuis quatre jours_. Noté. Gai lança un coup d'œil sombre à Kakashi, qui ne laissait toujours rien entrevoir dans sa posture. Au moins, l'activité inhabituelle du groupe de malfrats dont leur homme faisait partie pouvait à présent être expliquée.

« C'est pour ça que vous avez doublé le nombre de convois d'exportation. »

Simple constatation. L'homme ne répondit rien.

« Finis-le. »

« _Kakashi_ … »

Le prisonnier tendit le cou, ses yeux éteints s'animant soudain lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard impassible du _copycat_. _Hatake Kakashi ?_ Un voile d'expressions contradictoires dansa sur son visage blafard. La surprise, la peur, une touche d'admiration, même. Gai s'étonnait toujours des réactions que suscitait la seule présence de son éternel rival.

D'un geste rapide, celui-ci s'était saisi du fidèle Glock 17 rangé à sa ceinture. Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'il pressa la détente et que le canon explosa, mettant fin aux supplices de l'interrogé.

« Tu devras un jour te faire à l'idée qu'on ne laisse pas mourir un homme à petits feux quand on peut l'achever d'un coup, maugréa Kakashi en essuyant d'un revers de manche les gouttes de sueur qui, dissimulées par une mèche argentée, perlaient sur son front. »

« Les armes à feu ne sont pas mon fort, admit Gai en laissant s'échapper le profond soupir qui pressait sa poitrine depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. »

« Bah, c'est plus propre qu'une machette, non ? répondit son interlocuteur avec ennui en soupesant leGlock d'un mouvement souple du poignet. »

Quand ils sortirent finalement du sordide cagibi, la forêt était silencieuse, la végétation autour d'eux était dense et noire, immobile sous l'éclat fantomatique de la lune. Gai étudiait son coéquipier avec curiosité.

« Bon dieu, Kakashi… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca faisait un bon bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu à l'œuvre, et ça ne m'avait honnêtement pas manqué. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, admit le _copycat_ avec une grimace. On peut toujours trouver dans le département spécialisé un ou deux dégénérés qui seraient ravis de faire le boulot à notre place. »

« Evidemment ; mais je me demandais… Tu as changé de style, je me trompe ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu étais… un peu différent. »

L'éclat sadique dans son œil, le grognement de contentement lorsqu'un os cédait sous un coup, la satisfaction qui se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'un cri de douleur accompagnait le flot de sang. Un sadisme que Kakashi, qui ne prenait aucun plaisir à infliger ce genre de sévices, n'avait pu que copier.

« Je continue à suivre tous les deux ans les séminaires obligatoires que la Feuille impose à toutes les élites, commença Kakashi d'un air pensif. Morino présente parfois un ou deux nouveaux trucs utiles. Mais je n'ai récemment pas mené de vrais interrogatoires qui auraient pu… »

Il s'interrompit, tandis que, sous le masque, ses traits se détendaient dans une expression blasée.

« _Oh_ , constata-t-il simplement. J'ai sans doute adopté le style Mitarashi sans le vouloir. »

Ce qui expliquait le plaisir sadique qu'il avait semblé prendre en suppliciant le pauvre homme.

« Anko, hein ? »

« Elle _est_ impressionnante. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Kakashi lança un regard perplexe à Gai lorsque celui-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? »

« Je t'admire dans tes choix, cher rival. D'abord la merveilleuse beauté sauvage, Inuzuka Hana, et maintenant Mitarashi Anko-san, la fleur empoisonnée de Konoha… C'est ton attitude chique, le secret ? »

« Bon sang, Gai, grinça Kakashi en passant une main sur son visage. »

« Non, vraiment, je voudrais savoir ; je dois encore travailler ma technique. »

« Il n'y a pas de _technique_. Tu _connais_ Anko, tu sais parfaitement que… »

« Concédé pour Anko. Vous avez un _historique_ — Kakashi poussa un grognement exaspéré —, mais Inuzuka ? Je ne pensais pas en mesure de viser si haut et pourtant… tu es digne de notre rivalité, Kakashi. »

« Gai, je t'en prie… »

« Non, je suis sérieux. Mais sache que je suis heureux pour toi. »

« Oh, pitié… »

Après avoir signalé les coordonnées de l'endroit à une équipe de nettoyage, les deux agents _jō_ regagnèrent le véhicule qu'ils avaient laissé sur le bord de la route, tandis que Gai continuait à vanter les qualités de séducteur _absolument phénoménales_ de celui qu'il disait être son rival. Kakashi s'était résigné à le laisser continuer son babillage incessant — il n'admettrait sans doute jamais que, malgré tout, ces conversations à sens unique lui apportait un certain sentiment de contentement ; il n'avait jamais demandé plus qu'un peu de normalité dans cette vie d'excès et de frénésie.

Quand Gai interrompit finalement l'échange, ils avaient déjà franchi les murs et roulaient à présent dans les bas quartiers de Konoha. Quelques silhouettes louches traînaient encore à la lumière d'un lampadaire, malgré l'heure tardive, et les deux agents gardèrent le silence un long moment, Kakashi les yeux rivés sur la route, Gai laissant traîner un regard morne sur le décor urbain. Leurs pensées, à l'unisson, s'étaient tournées vers l'interrogatoire et les informations cédées par le captif.

L'enquête sur la disparition de Hanabi Hyūga prendrait définitivement une nouvelle tournure.

* * *

(1) _punching machine_ : petite référence à DBZ ; la _punching machine_ est juste une machine permettant de mesurer la force d'un coup (ici, Sakura a battu et Naruto et Sasuke lors de leur test)

* * *

 _Le chapitre III est déjà écrit, mais je compte le relire avant de publier quoi que ce soit (les examens approchant, ça devient un peu compliqué). Tout paraît encore un peu décousu ? C'est tout à fait normal, nous y arrivons :-)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Ciao._


	4. Chapitre III : D'une relation

_*Well, les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

* * *

 _CHAPITRE III_

* * *

 _D'une relation qu'on découvre_

* * *

Plusieurs fois par semaine, Shino Aburame se rendait à l'Académie pour donner un _workshop_ en tant qu'assistant sur les nombreux moyens de mener une opération de sabotage dans les rangs ennemis. Au programme du jour : les puces électroniques. S'il avait été enthousiaste dans un premier temps, le jeune agent, ayant aperçu aux travers des verres noirs de ses lunettes l'expression déconfite des étudiants, considérait cette séance comme un échec. Un soupir imperceptible s'échappa de ses fines lèvres quand il quitta le local après avoir salué d'un signe de tête les quelques agents qu'il connaissait — Shikamaru Nara était ainsi venu assister au cours et s'était assis au fond de la classe. Shino l'avait vu piquer du nez après quarante minutes, la tête légèrement ballottante.

Quittant les couloirs de l'Académie, invisible aux yeux des gens qui les arpentaient, l'homme avait marché pendant une dizaine de minutes sur le trottoir de l'avenue ; il était presque midi, et le soleil brillait haut et clair dans un ciel dégagé, à côté du sommet de la tour du QG. C'était une belle journée pour un mois de novembre, en somme ; juste un peu fraîche. Il bifurqua dans une petite rue adjacente, beaucoup plus étroite, dans laquelle se glissait une bande de lumière claire et aveuglante. Au bout de la voie, il y avait un restaurant italien à la décoration pâle et minimaliste — un mobilier blanc, des étagères où étaient entreposées des pâtes de toutes formes en bocaux, le vert vibrant des quelques plantes qui parsemaient l'endroit.

Pas de logo de chef moustachu de mauvais goût, pas de slogan cliché, juste un nom sobre et dépouillé : _Nouveau Baroque_. La cuisine que proposait l'établissement avait des tendances moléculaires et excentriques, mélangeant diverses influences dans la composition de ses plats, mais il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Après avoir poussé la porte d'entrée, Shino fut saluée par la jeune femme brune qui faisait le service ce jour-là — même si, pour l'heure, les clients n'avaient pas encore investi le lieu— et la patronne, une femme menue au teint halé et aux cheveux noirs, vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

« Ah, Aburame, le salua-t-elle en installant sur les tables encore vides quelques plantes grasses. Ravie de vous revoir. »

« Ah, bonjour. Est-ce que vous savez si… »

« Oh, oui oui, interrompit la pétulante propriétaire. Votre table est au fond, à côté de la fenêtre. Comme d'habitude, hein ? »

Shino acquiesça poliment. _Oui, comme d'habitude_. En se dirigeant vers la table en question, il reconnut la chevelure d'ébène de son ancienne formatrice, Kurenai Yūhi, à la tête de l'équipe Huit — inactive depuis plusieurs mois, suite à la tentative d'enlèvement de l'un de ses membres. La femme leva vers lui des yeux sanguins quand elle l'entendit s'approcher.

« Oh, Shino. »

« Bonjour, Kurenai-san. Vous êtes à l'avance, dit-il en tirant sa chaise. »

Un sourire étira sa bouche, que relevait la couleur écarlate de son rouge à lèvres.

« La même chose pourrait être dite pour toi, remarqua Kurenai, amusée, en posant son coude sur la table et en l'observant se défaire de son épais manteau gris. »

« Je suis toujours à l'avance. »

Shino Aburame n'avait pas la carrure de son coéquipier, Kiba Inuzuka. Il était légèrement plus élancé, et ses vêtements amples mais distingués ne laissaient guère deviner une musculature développée — bien que, comme tous les agents de la Feuille, il avait du se soumettre à un entraînement physique rude et impitoyable. Le jeune homme remarqua le regard intrigué de sa formatrice.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« On dirait que tu as un peu perdu du muscle ? le taquina Kurenai en posant son menton dans sa paume. »

« Oh, ça… »

Ses joues pâles se tintèrent, arrachant un rire à son interlocutrice.

« Je te charrie, Shino. Je ne le pense pas, tu as toujours été du type grand et mince de toute façon, je me trompe ? »

« Non, vous avez raison, je ne m'entraîne plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant. Kiba n'arrête pas de me le rappeler. »

« Tu ne dois pas l'écouter, tu sais bien qu'il a tendance à tout exagérer… »

« Je pense reprendre l'entraînement un peu plus sérieusement tout de même. Je ne voudrais pas être démuni face à un éventuel agresseur. »

« Certainement. »

Le visage de Kurenai s'était fait penseur. Elle pencha la tête et observa silencieusement le jeune homme, qui avait entrepris de feuilleter le menu. L'étroite ruelle sur laquelle donnait la baie vitrée était déserte, mais on entendait au loin le fracas de la circulation de la chaussée principale. Pendant un long moment, aucun mot ne fut échangé ; le _Nouveau Baroque_ se remplissait lentement.

« Comment va votre nouveau job de garde du corps ? demanda finalement l'aînée. »

« Ca se passe, répondit Shino en posant le menu devant lui, le timbre de sa voix doux et prudent. »

« Hinata était un peu déprimée. »

Un ricanement sec s'échappa de la gorge du jeune agent, alors que son visage se fermait brusquement. Il remonta les lunettes de soleil ronde qui dissimulaient l'expression de ses yeux : « On l'était tous un peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire triste rencontra son soudain changement d'humeur. Oui, l'attaque contre Hinata avait été un coup dur pour l'équipe Kurenai. La jeune femme avait réussi à échapper à ses ravisseurs après quelques jours, mais avait été retrouvée évanouie, droguée, et malgré les soins qui lui avaient été apportés, était resté un certain temps à l'hôpital militaire qu'abritait le QG. Kurenai avait été surprise de voir à quel point la neutralisation de l'un des piliers de sa petite équipe avait pu affecter l'entièreté de leur formation.

« Enfin, c'est derrière nous, maintenant. »

« Heureusement. J'ai entendu de Hiashi Hyūga que vous avez passé l'entretien avec brio. »

« Mmh, ce n'est pas ce qu'il disait quand on est arrivé pour la première fois dans la résidence des Hyūga. Il était très méfiant. »

« Tu sais bien, c'est plus par principe que par véritable envie de vous recaler, dit doucement Kurenai. Après tout, les Aburame et les Inuzuka sont des clans réputés ; vous n'avez probablement pas été inquiétés une seule fois tout au long de la procédure d'administration pour entrer au service des Hyūga. »

« Cela a tout de même pris plus d'un mois. »

« Mais maintenant, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de danger imminent. Le QG est relativement sûr, et j'ai pris la peine de placer une série de mouchards pour repérer d'éventuels déplacements suspects. Mais de toute façon, les seules personnes pouvant accéder au dernier étage sont Hinata, Kiba, Nara Shikamaru et moi-même. Donc, il n'y a pas de risques pour l'instant. »

« Ah, Shikamaru. Comment va-t-il ? Cela fait un petit temps que je n'ai plus l'occasion de le voir. »

Shino parut songeur un moment.

« Fatigué, j'imagine. Vous savez qu'il a été nommé chef de l'équipe Uzumaki-Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah, c'est vrai. Kakashi me l'a dit il y a quelques semaines. »

« Et bien il continue en plus de ça à gérer les fonctions occupées par Nara Shikaku-san — _déplacements extérieurs des troupes, communication avec les autres cités-états, et conseiller occasionnel du Hokage_. J'ai aussi entendu qu'il occupait un rôle actif dans l'affaire du trio de Suna, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Si, déclara sombrement Kurenai, Gai me l'a confirmé. Ce garçon est complètement inconscient, il va rendre sa mère malade. Tu penses qu'il trouve encore le temps de dormir ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Hinata et Kiba s'inquiètent pas mal à son sujet, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à lui faire sortir la tête de ses écrans. »

Au même moment, les deux agents en question longèrent la baie vitrée, visiblement plongés dans une discussion animée. Hinata Hyūga, vêtue d'une veste beige et d'une longue robe mauve flottante, était affublée de plusieurs sacs en papier qui balançaient à chacun de ses pas ; Kiba, quant à lui, avait sous le bras un gros paquet de bonbons pour chien, sans doute destiné à Akamaru — son fidèle compagnon était néanmoins nulle part en vue. Ils revenaient visiblement d'une séance de shopping matinale. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le duo franchissait la porte d'entrée.

« Salut la compagnie ! lança Kiba avec enthousiasme en se débarrassant du blouson en cuir qu'il ne quittait jamais. »

« Bonjour, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei, ajouta ensuite Hinata avec un sourire en inclinant légèrement la tête. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je plaçais mes sacs sous la table ? Je ne sais pas où les mettre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata, répondit Shino en écartant légèrement sa chaise pour que la jeune femme puisse s'asseoir. Kiba n'a même pas demandé s'il pouvait jeter son paquet de biscuits pour chien dans nos pieds. »

« Tu sais, Shino, ça aurait été plus aimable de dire _Bonjour Kiba, comment vas-tu depuis hier ?_ bâilla le jeune Inuzuka en prenant place aux côtés de Kurenai. Mais bon, on ne te changera pas, hein oui ? »

C'était Kiba qui, le premier, avait proposé à l'équipe Kurenai de se retrouver au _Nouveau Baroque_ — _les meilleurs hamburgers frites de_ _ **tout Konoha**_. C'était bien entendu une exagération, comme la plupart des propos venant de l'agent, mais il avait finalement réussi à convaincre ses trois compagnons. A l'époque, Kurenai était encore enceinte ; eux venaient tout juste d'avoir dix-neuf ans.

Hinata, qui respectait scrupuleusement son régime végétarien, trouvait généralement son compte dans le menu des salades. Après quelques minutes, elle referma la carte et dressa le nez avec satisfaction. Une fois la commande passée, ils ne durent attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que la jolie serveuse qui les avait salués à l'entrée amène leurs plats. Kiba, qui n'avait jamais pris autre chose qu'un hamburger à la viande de bœuf, jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à l'étrange cube qui trônait, seul, au milieu de l'assiette de Shino, dans un tapis de persil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'inspection. _Ca se mange_? »

« Oh, Kiba, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'apprécies pas la gastronomie que tu peux te permettre de critiquer… »

« Les garçons… »

« Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois, Hinata ! »

« _Bien sûr_ que c'est toi, Kiba. »

« Je ne vous ai pas sonné, toi et tes lunettes de hipster de mes… »

« _Allons_ , ça suffit, maintenant, soupira Kurenai, qui entamait son assiette de linguine aux fruits de mer. Hinata, comment se passe la cohabitation avec ces deux gamins ? »

Kiba poussa une exclamation offusquée, et Shino se renfrogna. L'héritière des Hyūga émit un rire flûté.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kurenai-sensei, ils sont toujours comme ça, mais quand il s'agit de leurs responsabilités, ils redeviennent sérieux. »

« J'espère pour vous, les gars, qu'elle dit la vérité et que ce n'est pas encore l'un de vos arrangements douteux où vous ne me dites que la moitié de la vérité pour ne pas vous faire gronder. »

« Vous savez bien, maître, c'est pas notre style, lui répondit Kiba, qui portait à présent l'imposant pain à sa bouche en faisant, au passage, tomber quelques feuilles de laitue sur son assiette. »

« Non, ce n'est _certainement pas_ votre style. »

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Cela faisait à vrai dire un certain temps que les trois agents n'avaient pas revu leur ancienne formatrice, qui ne travaillait plus qu'à mi-temps depuis la naissance de la petite Mirai Sarutobi.

« Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? »

« Oh, elle va bien. Sa maîtresse à l'école me dit qu'elle est un peu agitée. »

« C'est normal pour une enfant de cet âge, non ? s'enquit Hinata. »

« Mirai est _particulièrement_ excitée. Et quand on lui demande pourquoi elle ne tient pas en place elle répond que c'est parce qu'elle s'ennuie. Et le fait est, _elle s'ennuie vraiment_. Elle finit toujours ses devoirs et ses dessins avant les autres. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est les résultats de l'éducation de Nara, glissa Kiba en engloutissant le reste de son hamburger en une bouchée. Il essaye d'élever un autre petit génie. Il ne lui avait pas offert un casse-tête ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle en raffole. »

« Bientôt, vous verrez, ce sera les livres de stratégies de jeux et puis, avant même qu'on l'ait vu venir, elle aura remplacé Nara au sommet du QG. »

« Tu exagères, Kiba, intervint Shino. Moi, je crois plutôt qu'elle tient son côté surexcité de toi et de Akamaru. »

« Aburame, si tu me cherches, tu… »

« C'est possible, cela dit, fit remarquer Kurenai qui, tournant la tête vers Kiba, plissa ses yeux rubis, avant de lâcher un léger rire. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que ses oncles et sa tante de l'équipe Kurenai — et surtout Akamaru — lui manquent énormément. Elle ne voit plus non plus Shikamaru, qui n'a plus trop le temps de passer à cause de son horaire de ministre. »

« On pourrait éventuellement passer un de ces jours, non ? demanda Shino en déposant soigneusement ses couverts au centre de son assiette vide. »

« Oh, oui ! »

« Bonne idée, Shino. Tu vois que tu peux le faire, si tu y mets du tien… »

« Kiba-kun… »

« Ouais, ouais, déso. »

A ces mots, il esquissa un geste nonchalant de la main en direction de Hinata, qui se contenta de soupirer. Kurenai observait le trio avec un sourire bienveillant : malgré les événements de ces derniers mois, son équipe était restée plus soudée que jamais, et elle en était particulièrement fière. Il fallait toutefois qu'elle communique l'information…

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Hinata, après s'être poliment excusée, se rendit aux toilettes, Kurenai Yūhi posa ses mains à plat sur la table, dans un geste que ses deux anciens étudiants reconnurent aussitôt. Le sourire effarouché qui dansait sur les canines pointues de l'agent Inuzuka disparut alors qu'il dressait le nez et carrait les épaules. Aburame se contenta de redresser légèrement, la tête légèrement penchée au-dessus de la table, débarrassé un moment plus tôt par la serveuse.

« Hanabi ? demanda Shino, le visage insondable derrière les verres teints de ses lunettes. »

« Oui, je le crains. »

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? interrogea Kiba, sa voix rauque si basse que Kurenai faillit ne pas l'entendre sous les bruits tranquilles du _Nouveau Baroque_. »

« Disons que nous avons su récupérer des informations sur les ravisseurs au cours d'une mission effectuée la semaine passée. »

« Vous y avez pris part ? »

« Non. »

La réponse, sèche et amère, tira une réaction surprise aux deux agents, peu habitués au ton dur qu'avait pris leur ancienne formatrice. Elle ferma un instant les paupières puis prit une longue gorgée pour faire passer le goût désagréable qui s'était couché sur son palais.

« De l'eau ? proposa-t-elle après s'être resservie, mais les deux agents déclinèrent poliment. Vous savez tous les deux que je n'ai pas été autorisée à faire partie des enquêteurs. D'ailleurs, votre mission de protection a habilement contourné le protocole de la Feuille grâce au statut tout particulier de la maison Hyūga au sein de la Feuille. »

« Le privilège du sang, dit Inuzuka en laissant réapparaître le temps de quelques secondes son rictus moqueur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il nous serait utile. »

« Entre nous, Inuzuka, toi et moi sommes plutôt mal placé pour nous plaindre de ce type de position. »

« Tu sais comme quoi que ce n'est pas la même chose. La seule spécialité génétique de mon clan est notre odorat plus développé, et encore, on est drillé à ça dès notre plus jeune âge. »

« Kiba a raison. Les Hyūga ont toujours été plus… particuliers. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Hinata et sa sœur ont été les cibles des kidnappeurs. »

« Vous disiez avoir du nouveau ? »

« Hé bien, je n'ai pas encore les détails de l'affaire, mais je peux vous assurer de la qualité des agents qui sont sur l'affaire pour l'instant…— »

« Hatake ? »

Kurenai jeta à Shino un regard circonspect. Le jeune agent se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

« Nous connaissons bien son _amie_ … »

« Ma sœur couche avec lui, traduit Kiba en roulant des yeux. »

Leur formatrice esquissa un sourire ironique. _Kakashi et les femmes, toute une histoire_. Elle n'avait rencontré Hana Inuzuka qu'à de rares occasions, mais se souvenait bien des traits élégants et sauvages de la jeune femme ; inhabituel pour le _copycat_ , songea Kurenai.

« Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ça, espèce de fana des insectes. »

« Je n'ai employé aucun terme dégradant… »

Kurenai toussota.

« Si nous pouvions arrêter de débattre de cela et faire au plus vite. Hinata ne va pas tarder. Vous connaissez tous les deux Kakashi Hatake, c'est très bien. Lui et son équipe ont découvert que les commanditaires de l'enlèvement sont plus que probablement des agents de Kiri. »

« _Kiri_? répéta Shino, incrédule. »

« Kiri, comme dans _Konoha, nous ne sommes pas vraiment alliés mais nous nous engageons à ne pas vous faire de tort_? cracha Kiba. »

« Rien n'est vraiment confirmé. Une délégation sera probablement envoyée dans un avenir proche, mais nous sommes coincés ici quoi qu'il en soit. »

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, hein ? grinça l'agent Inuzuka après avoir échangé un coup d'œil laconique avec son coéquipier. »

« Non, mais je ne pouvais pas garder l'information pour moi, et le Hokage le savait probablement déjà quand elle m'a fait parvenir la nouvelle. »

« Et pas un mot à Hinata. »

« Je vous fais confiance. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut survenir et peut-être que vous serez amené à le lui révéler, mais je préfère croire que vous parviendrez à la tenir en dehors de ces histoires. »

La jeune femme revint peu après, sans réaliser qu'elle avait été l'objet de leur discussion ; son sourire était doux, ses yeux pâles étaient tranquilles quand elle annonça qu'elle avait payé l'addition et que, d'une seule et même exclamation outrée, les trois autres agents se mettaient à gesticuler avec indignation.

La gare de Konoha avait toujours été l'un des édifices les plus impressionnants de la ville. A l'époque, le vieux bâtiment n'avait pas encore été restauré ; témoin d'une grandeur d'antan, le granite jaunissait et l'humidité et la pollution avaient noirci ses murs et ses colonnes. Quand les souvenirs, brusquement, s'emparaient de Naruto Uzumaki, les images qui apparaissaient dans son esprit étaient d'une teinte pastelle ; il lui semblait que la réalité d'avant — _celle de cette ville qu'il aimait tant_ — avait été plus colorée, vivante, que celle qui était la sienne à présent.

« Ca a changé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix près de son oreille. »

L'expression sur le visage de l'agent Haruno était amusée, moqueuse presque, et Naruto fit la moue en gonflant sa poitrine.

« Pas de ça entre nous, Sakura ! claironna-t-il, en attirant sur eux les regards ennuyés de quelques hommes en costume qui les entouraient. »

Tous étaient probablement de régions et de cités différentes, pourtant, Naruto ne pouvait les voir que comme une flopée de costards-cravates froids et angoissants. Il tritura nerveusement la tirette de son sweat orange, avant de lancer un coup d'œil anxieux à Sakura.

« Dis, tu penses que je suis trop voyant ? »

L'agent haussa les épaules avec désintérêt. Son apparence à elle était en effet beaucoup plus appropriée : elle portait une longue veste sable, ni trop épaisse ni trop légère pour la saison, au-dessus de sa tenue habituelle, composée d'une chemise blanche qu'elle rentrait pantalon noir en coton. Il avait fallu quelques rencontres à Naruto pour qu'il réalise finalement que cette jolie jeune femme ne faisait qu'un avec la fillette douillette et légèrement irascible de ses souvenirs. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait parfois encore d'admirer sa silhouette gracile sous le satin de ses chemises, quand il apercevait l'angle d'une clavicule. Malheureusement, ses œillades ne passaient que rarement inaperçues, et il était dans l'obligation de se détourner rapidement s'il voulait éviter les vicieux coups de coudes, genoux, talons, qu'elle lui lançait.

« Depuis quand est-ce que ce que tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'une bande de vieux diplomates pensent de toi ? »

« Tu as raison. Saloperie de politiciens. »

Par chance, personne ne l'avait entendu. Sakura lança un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle, mais le flot d'hommes et de femmes en costumes continuaient de les contourner comme s'ils n'avaient été que deux rochers dans le courant d'une rivière. Cela faisait quelques années que, prenant des mesures pour maîtriser la migration humaine massive — conséquence d'un conflit généralisé entre toutes les cités-états —, le Conseil de Konoha avait décidé, à l'instar des autres villes, de renforcer la sécurité et la surveillance des réseaux ferroviaires. La gare dans laquelle ils se trouvaient — à une vingtaine de minutes en voiture du QG — était la seule où s'arrêtait le train à grande vitesse faisant la navette entre Konoha, Kiri et Kumo. _Si les relations avec Iwa s'améliorent_ , les avait informés Nara, _peut-être qu'on pourra finalement achever les travaux de construction de leur côté. Ce serait historique_.

L'homme paraissait plus fatigué et abattu que jamais, toutefois, et si les projets d'avenir qu'il évoquait semblaient effectivement révolutionnaires, son ton désintéressé, presque tendu, laissait planer le doute sur son enthousiasme. Sa déclaration, qui sonnait comme un point final à la longue explication du réseau ferroviaire de la Feuille, avait jeté un froid dans la voiture. Uchiha, assis à l'avant à côté de Sakura, s'était renfrogné ; Nara avait quant à lui détourné la tête et Naruto avait contemplé son profil se découper sur la fenêtre teinté de la voiture.

« Où sont-ils passés ? grommela Sakura en scannant la foule, à la recherche de la queue de cheval désordonné du chef de leur petite unité. »

« Le train a du retard, je pense qu'ils sont allés voir le responsable de la sécurité pour s'assurer que la situation soit normale. Nara a l'air tendu. »

« Shikamaru est toujours tendu. Allez, Naruto, on y va. »

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule après quelques mètres ; l'agent était sur ses pas et jetait autour de lui des coups d'œil curieux. Le bâtiment ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait connu par le passé. Le squelette de l'ancien édifice restait, et on apercevait de temps en temps au milieu de ce décor minimaliste et épuré les vestiges d'une pierre jaunie ; mais alors que, dans ses souvenirs, la gare, aussi grande fut-elle, semblait sombre et confinée, le hall dans lequel lui, Sakura et des dizaines d'hommes d'affaires évoluaient à présent était clair et dégagé. Une façade entière avait été rasée afin d'ouvrir l'espace et laisser entrer une lumière éblouissante qui faisait rayonner la surface blanche des installations géométriques et frappait les parois grises en pierre bleue.

L'ambiance sonore était différente, elle aussi. Il n'y avait pas de marchands de gaufres vociférant, ni des mères serrant contre leur poitrine leurs bambins qui braillaient dans le bras. Les valises qui roulaient sur le marbre étaient petites et compactes, guère différentes d'un petit animal de compagnie que des dizaines, des centaines de voyageurs riches et raffinés traîneraient derrière eux lors de leur visite de Konoha. Rien à voir avec les montagnes de vêtements et d'affaires fourrées à la va-vite dans des grands sacs de voyage en toile qu'on jetait sur une épaule, qui se déchiraient au milieu du hall de la gare et qu'on rafistolait avec quelques bandes d'adhésif et des épingles.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit, maugréa Naruto. »

« On s'y fait. J'ai fait un stage ici après avoir atteint le rang _chū_. Les gens ne sont pas aussi méchants qu'ils en ont l'air. »

« Oui, mais même. Pourquoi est-ce que ces idiots du Conseil ont décidé que seuls les gens considérés comme "désirables" ont le droit de prendre le TGV ? C'est complètement discriminatoire. »

Sakura mit un certain moment à répondre. Ils s'immobilisèrent en dessous d'un large écran translucide sur lequel flottaient les horaires, plateformes et noms des différents trains en gare.

« _Quai sept_ , nota l'agent _chū_ avant de se remettre en marche. Ce n'est pas une politique que j'approuve non plus, mais les services de police n'arrivaient plus à gérer les centaines de clandestins qui arrivaient par semaine, et ils ont décidé de prendre une maîtrise drastique pour réduire le flot constant, voilà tout. »

« Je suis presque convaincu. »

« Idiot. »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de reprendre leur recherche. Naruto se souvenait que, plusieurs années avant son départ pour Oto, sa relation avec Sakura avait été relativement cordiale. Elle tolérait ses frasques et ses excentricités, mais n'avait jamais hésité à le remettre à sa place — et ses coups laissaient toujours de larges hématomes sur son corps ; Naruto, intimidé et admiratif, avait pris ses sentiments pour de l'amour et clamait alors à qui voulait l'entendre que sa coéquipière finirait par succomber à ses charmes. Après tout, cette première équipe à la sortie du premier cycle de l'Académie avait été pour l'orphelin qu'il était la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

A présent, les règles semblaient s'être altérées légèrement. Naruto avait changé : le poids de son expérience à Oto pesait encore sur ses épaules, son vécu scellait son cœur et voilait son véritable visage. Il n'avait pas atteint le niveau _gen_ lorsqu'il avait quitté Konoha ; il n'était pas même adulte. Et pourtant, son infiltration n'avait fait qu'aiguiser ses capacités déjà remarquables.

Sakura avait dès leur première séance, noté la différence. L'homme qui s'était tenu face à elle était une machine de guerre. Ses yeux avaient scannés le petit bureau aux couleurs des années soixante comme s'il avait été en territoire ennemi — _la fenêtre, échappatoire ; une étagère, à faire tomber en cas de combat corps-à-corps ; gabarit mince, poids, environs cinquante-cinq kilos, etc._

Mais, pour l'instant, en dehors du bureau et des longues conversations qui, peu à peu, découvraient le personnage de Naruto Uzumaki, les deux agents continuaient à feindre que les années ne s'étaient pas écoulées.

« Le train n'a que dix minutes de retard, je ne comprends vraiment pas où est-ce qu'ils sont, lança Sakura avec agacement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, alors qu'ils avaient finalement rejoint le quai sur lequel leur paquet devait arriver. »

Effectivement, les deux autres agents de leur petite cellule étaient nulle part en vue. Naruto poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu aurais du entendre Nara… Ca fait cinq jours qu'il nous répète qu'on doit prendre cette mission au sérieux parce que c'est la première depuis le fiasco de septembre et _bla bla bla_ , et au final, il se tire avec Sasuke au dernier moment ? »

« Je viens de lui envoyer un message. S'ils ne sont pas encore là, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison, tu ne crois pas ? répondit sa coéquipière en poussant à son tour un soupir fatigué. Le fiasco de septembre, tu parles de l'affaire Satō Mizuko ? »

« Ouais, ronfla Naruto. On l'a tué, sans faire exprès. »

« Ca m'étonnerait. »

« C'était pas prémédité, en tout cas. »

« C'est ce qui vous a valu tes séances avec moi et votre mois d'entraînement et de team-building avec Shikamaru, non ? »

« Ouaip. C'était _trop chiant_. »

Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé. Ses épaules étaient détendues, son visage relaxé, et il s'exprimait sur un ton suffisant typiquement _naruto-esque_.

« Tu te plains par principe. Je sais très bien que tu es heureux d'être de retour à Konoha, même si vous devez suivre des cours à l'Académie et que vous ne faites que des tâches administratives. »

L'autre agent ricana, mais ne répondit rien.

« D'ailleurs, le fait que Shikamaru ait proposé votre équipe pour remplir cette mission d'escorte est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est un bon gars, mine de rien. Même s'il pue la clope et qu'il est un peu trop mou. Au moins, il a fait l'effort de nous proposer un nouveau mec pour l'entraînement. Peut-être que tu le connais, il s'appelle Lee. »

« Lee ? Rock Lee ? »

« Ouais, celui-là. Il est fort. »

« Bien sûr que je le connais, répondit Sakura d'un air un peu dépité. Oh, _Lee_. Un vrai phénomène… Mais il est gentil comme tout. »

« Il est surtout super drôle et super fort ! Tu aurais du voir la raclée qu'il a mis à Sasuke. »

« A _Sasuke_? répéta la jeune femme en écarquillant ses yeux verts. »

« Ouais. Shikamaru a même du appeler l'infirmière de garde, même si ce crétin d'Uchiha a fait comme s'il n'avait pas la mâchoire défoncée. C'était vraiment fantastique. »

« Tu ne devrais pas te réjouir des échecs de tes coéquipiers… »

Son ton était distrait. Naruto l'observa curieusement pendant quelques secondes. Sakura Haruno s'était glissée naturellement dans son quotidien, et la distinction patient-soignant qu'elle avait voulu maintenir avait vite été abolie ; la même chose ne pouvait toutefois pas être dite au sujet de Sasuke, qui restait très méfiant. La jeune femme n'était d'ailleurs pas fort à l'aise en sa présence non plus, si bien que, dès que les trois anciens membre de l'équipe Kakashi étaient dans la même pièce, un sentiment étrangement aliénant s'installait — _les silences étaient trop longs, les paroles étaient creuses, et Sakura devenait étrangement peu bavarde._

« Ah, Shikamaru m'a répondu, s'exclama soudain la jeune femme. _Occupez-vous de l'escorte, on a une affaire quelque part. On se retrouve au QG._ Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? »

Elle contempla un instant l'écran de son smartphone, avant de le fourrer d'un geste rageux dans sa poche. « Cet idiot de génie, il va m'entendre quand on retournera à la tour. Naruto ! »

« Ouais, boss. »

Naruto ne savait en réalité que très peu de chose sur la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Il avait surpris les regards que Sakura et Nara se jetaient de temps en temps et était arrivé à la conclusion que, pour une simple mission B, l'équipe choisie était diablement redoutable. Et la raison s'imposa rapidement à lui.

Les quais, d'une propreté rare, étaient relativement dégagés par rapport au mouvement calme mais perpétuel de la gare. Les voyageurs attendaient tranquillement, immobiles, leur téléphone à la main ; certains discutaient à voix basse, d'autres lisaient. Une voix de femme claire et métallique annonça l'arrivée du train et, quelques secondes plus tard, le sifflement de la locomotive sur les rails s'éleva. Un point noir grossissait à l'horizon et, avant que Naruto l'ait vu arriver, un courant d'air le força à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, le train était arrêté, et les portes s'ouvraient dans un feulement aéré.

L'agent remarqua rapidement que la distinction de classes n'existait plus dans ces nouveaux trains interdits à la population civile. Les fenêtres miroitantes laissaient deviner un intérieur moderne et agréable, à l'image de la gare, et les voyageurs qui sortaient des wagons semblaient être issus du même moule que ceux qui arpentaient le hall d'entrée du bâtiment. Pourtant, Sakura semblait savoir exactement vers quel compartiment se diriger, et elle le traîna jusqu'au bout du convoi ; les derniers wagons semblaient presque vides.

« Ah, la voilà ! »

Une femme venait d'en sortir. Naruto plissa les yeux ; elle semblait _différente_. Quand elle aperçut les deux agents, son visage s'éclaira et elle remonta aussitôt dans le train. Naruto avait tout juste eu le temps de voir ses cheveux noirs coupés dans un carré court, son visage pâle et très peu maquillé, son gros sac de voyage en toile ainsi que ses vêtements sportifs et confortables, inhabituels dans pareil environnement. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Naruto et Sakura avaient atteint la porte, elle en ressortit, suivie d'une femme blonde d'âge moyen que Naruto reconnut instantanément.

« Mais c'est la vieille Tsunade ! »

Le visage fatigué de la femme se fendit d'un rictus amusé.

« Tiens donc, Naruto Uzumaki lui-même. Que me vaut un tel honneur, Haruno ? Je croyais que c'était Shikamaru qui devait se charger de mon accueil ? »

« Oh, il devait être là, mais une autre affaire s'est présentée et il s'en occupe avec Uchiha. »

« Ah, Sasuke est là aussi… — _à l'évocation de ce nom, la femme qui accompagnait Tsunade fronça les sourcils_. Parfait, parfait. Bon, nous sommes affamées, si on rentrait ? »

Hébété, Naruto se contenta de suivre les trois femmes, les bras ballants, les pieds traînants. Est-ce que Nara n'avait pas parlé d'un _paquet_ à récupérer ? Ses yeux bleus continuaient à aller et venir entre les omoplates des trois femmes qui conversaient gaiment, ignorant les regards étonnés qu'elles attiraient sur leur passage. Tsunade et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait — et que Naruto identifia comme étant _Shizune_ —, avec leurs gros sacs de voyage et leurs vêtements décontractés et poussiéreux, ne passaient pas inaperçues ; mais personne ne fit de commentaire. A plusieurs reprises, un agent de sécurité les interceptait et, ignorant Sakura, Naruto, inclinait la tête devant Tsunade — _Heureux de vous voir de retour !_

« Je comprends rien, grommela le blond en faisant la moue. »

Il avait autrefois connu Tsunade. Ancien agent de la Feuille, la femme, dégoûtée par la réalité de la guerre et des champs de bataille, avait décidé de quitter les rangs de Konoha et avait ouvert son hôpital dans la campagne, où elle s'occupait des civils et des malheureux soldats qui atterrissaient dans la région. Naruto se souvenait que, après la dissolution de l'équipe Kakashi, Sakura s'y était rendue dans l'espoir de se former auprès d'elle. Lui et son maître — Jiraya — l'avait accompagnée pour assurer sa sécurité.

« Je pensais que vous n'aviez plus rien à voir avec Konoha ? demanda-t-il quand ils furent dans la voiture en se rappelant des propos virulents de la femme qu'il avait rencontrée à l'époque. »

« Ah, Naruto, soupira Tsunade qui, assise à l'avant, ferma les yeux, avec un sourire à demi-teinte. En cinq ans, beaucoup de choses ont changé. »

« J'avais cru comprendre, railla-t-il. »

« Le destin nous mène parfois dans une impasse, vois-tu. Cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais hors de la ville, et je viens reprendre mes fonctions à Konoha, voilà tout. J'essaye de retourner sur le front de temps en temps pour m'assurer de l'état de nos troupes sur place. Les derniers combats se sont déroulés il y a des semaines, entre Oto et Kumo, malheureusement, comme nos soldats étaient au milieu, nous avons encore une fois perdu pas mal de vies humaines. Les blessés ont été nombreux et des soins doivent encore être apportés à certains, mais bien sûr, les médecins sur place n'ont pas toujours de quoi traiter les blessures. La situation est vraiment déplorable… »

Naruto n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Tsunade semblait s'être réconciliée avec la Feuille pendant les cinq ans où il avait été absent.

« Je suis sûre que votre présence là-bas leur a été bénéfique, dit doucement Sakura. »

De temps en temps, elle grinçait une insulte à l'égard d'un conducteur — souvent mâle —, et pestait en chœur avec Tsunade sur la circulation calamiteuse de Konoha.

« Peut-être. J'espère en tout cas, soupira la blonde. Je ne suis vraiment pas impatiente de retrouver les piles de paperasse qui m'attendent… »

« Vous devrez pourtant les faire, la prévint Shizune avec un sourire. »

A ses mots, la brune entreprit de fouiller la petite sacoche en cuir qu'elle avait sorti de ses affaires avant de les mettre dans les coffres. Il y avait dedans une tablette ; après l'avoir allumée, elle se mit à pianoter avec agilité sur l'écran lumineux, sous le regard médusé de Naruto.

« Est-ce que je peux pas demander à Kakashi de continuer pour moi ? Je suis sûr que ce gamin fait ça très bien. »

« Il a suffisamment à faire avec l'affaire Hyūga, rétorqua Shizune, toujours penchée sur son appareil. »

« Ah oui, ce fameux enlèvement, intervint Sakura. Lui et Gai s'arrachent les cheveux sur cette affaire. »

« Il y a de quoi, répondit Shizune, qui avait brusquement arrêté ses gestes frénétiques et fronçait à présent ses fins sourcils noirs. D'ailleurs, vous avez un rendez-vous avec eux cet après-midi, madame. »

« Argh. Voilà, ça recommence. Tu vois, gamin, reprit Tsunade en s'adressant cette fois directement à Naruto. Parfois, le devoir te rattrape au galop alors que tu essayes de lui échapper. »

Le trajet se poursuivit tranquillement. La température était fraîche, mais la météo était ensoleillée pour un mois de novembre. Naruto avait posé son coude sur l'appui de fenêtre et suivait du coin de l'oeil les voitures défiler derrière la vitre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation des trois occupantes de la voiture. La dynamique qu'elles partageaient était naturelle et confortable, et il se sentait à vrai dire comme un intrus. _Si seulement ces deux débiles n'avaient pas disparu dans la gare_ , pensa-t-il avec agacement, alors que l'image de ses deux coéquipiers taciturnes apparaissaient dans son esprit.

Sakura déposa ses trois passagers sur la longue allée piétonne qui menait à la tour du QG. Naruto regarda sa voiture disparaître au détour d'une des rues adjacentes, puis suivi Tsunade et Shizune, qui continuaient de discuter de tout et de rien. Comme d'habitude, Izumo et Kotetsu, qui assuraient la surveillance à l'entrée du bâtiment, levèrent la tête des jeux vidéos auxquels ils jouaient à longueur de journée

« Bonjour, est-ce que vous… — »

Izumo s'interrompit brusquement et Naruto le vit pâlir avant de bondir hors de son siège en panique, imité aussitôt par son compère de toujours.

« Bon retour à Konoha, Madame Hokage ! s'exclama celui-ci dans sa précipitation. Heu… je veux dire… _Hokage_ … euh, non, Madame Tsunade. »

 _Hokage ?_ Naruto tourna les yeux vers la femme qui se tenait fièrement campée sur ses jambes, les mains sur les hanches, avec ses vêtements de bohême et son visage crasseux. Tsunade, qui avait autrefois décidé de tourner le dos à la Feuille, était _Hokage_?

Naruto resta immobile sur le pas de la porte ; derrière lui, les battants en verre automatiques s'ouvraient et se fermaient à par intermittence, gênés par la présence d'un élément immobile dans leur champ magnétique.

 _La vieille Tsunade est Hokage ?!_

* * *

L'écran resta noir un moment, puis, soudain, une image apparut. D'abord comme une flaque informe de couleurs et de pixels puis, progressivement, on put discerner l'ombre d'une bouche, le blanc d'un œil, une masse claire de cheveux. L'ensemble se mit en mouvement, difficilement dans un premier temps. Puis, d'un seul coup, comme si un fil avait été raccroché dans l'ordinateur, Ino Yamanaka apparut.

Elle avait approché son visage de la caméra et l'observait avec agacement.

« _C'est quoi cette merde ? Je vois rien._ »

Après quelques longues secondes d'incertitude, elle s'écarta avec un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres rosées.

« _Ah, te voilà enfin, Gros Front._ »

« Ma petite truie préférée est toujours aussi délicate et raffinée, à ce que je vois. Tu ne changes pas Ino. »

« _Je ne te retourne pas le compliment, Sakura_ , dit la voix légèrement déformée de son amie au travers du microphone de son ordinateur. _Tu ressembles à un zombie, même avec la qualité pourrie de mon réseau internet_. »

« Contente que tu remarques. Ca m'apprendra à essayer de soulager ton coéquipier de la quantité de travail faramineuse qu'il doit effectuer depuis plusieurs semaines. »

Le sourire d'Ino disparut instantanément. Son beau visage se relâcha presque complètement, une mèche blonde tomba sur sa joue alors qu'elle penchait la tête et qu'une moue fatiguée peignait ses traits.

« _Pff, pour un génie, il est quand même vachement con, tu ne trouves pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, cette fois ?_ »

« Oh, pas grand chose. On en reparle après, ça va ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« _Oh, je vais bien. Le séminaire s'est finalement terminé et devine quoi ? Ils ont essayé de me recruter comme prof dans leur école ! Et pas n'importe qui, en plus ; tu connais Abe Mori, de Iwa ? Celui dont les poisons rivalisaient avec ceux de Tsunade, tu te souviens ?_ »

« Ouais, répondit vaguement Sakura, qui n'avait en réalité pas la moindre idée de l'identité de cet homme. »

A la place, elle tourna distraitement sa cuillère dans la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle s'était permis de faire après cette longue et rude journée.

« _Hé bien il est venu me trouver personnellement à la fin de la dernière conférence pour me proposer d'intégrer son équipe, tu t'imagines ?_ »

« Pas vraiment, avoua Sakura. On a d'autres problèmes et la plupart de nos agents sont mobilisés, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire du recrutement pour l'Académie. »

« _… est-ce que tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser de recevoir des opportunités d'emplois ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu sais._ »

« Mais non, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

« _Tu as l'air fatigué._ »

« Ouais. »

« _Merde, vous avez tous l'air fatigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à Konoha ? Depuis que je suis partie, tout part en vrille._ »

« C'est Nara qui part en vrille. Et avec lui à terre, c'est tout le système qui commence à faire des siennes. Je suis contente que Tsunade soit enfin de retour. Même si elle ne s'absente que quelques semaines, la situation est beaucoup trop instable et on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un leader fantôme. »

Ino, à plat sur l'écran, se gratta le menton d'un air pensif.

« _Beaucoup de gens ne savent toujours pas qu'elle est Hokage, n'est-ce pas ? Hiruzen était beaucoup plus proche du peuple. Et j'ai entendu dire que le Quatrième avait encore plus médiatisé sa fonction._ »

« Elle n'est pas proche du peuple, elle est proche des gens qui souffrent, déclara Sakura avec conviction. »

« _Je ne critique pas, Sakura, je dis simplement qu'elle ne s'expose pas beaucoup en tant que Hokage._ »

« Ce n'est pas une fonction dont elle voulait. »

La blonde la scruta au travers de la caméra.

« Désolée, je sais que je deviens très défensive quand il s'agit de Tsunade, mais les gens la critiquent beaucoup trop facilement sans réaliser le poids que cette fonction lui impose. Je t'ai dit, Konoha perd les pédales. Mais bon, au moins, avec le retour de Tsunade, Kakashi pourra enfin se libérer des tâches qui lui incombaient. »

« _Ah, le beau Hatake_ , répéta Ino, rêveuse. _Vous n'avez toujours pas conclu, vous deux ?_ »

« Oh, Ino, je t'en prie. »

« _Allons, on est des adultes, maintenant, cela fait plusieurs années qu'on atteint la majorité sexuelle. Admets que ton ancien formateur est tout simplement canonissime, et admets aussi que vous flirtez tout le temps._ »

« Tu sais bien que je ne le vois pas de cette façon. »

A présent, Ino gesticulait avec véhémence derrière la caméra.

« _Vous feriez un super_ power _couple ! Je te le jure, j'y ai déjà pensé et tout. En plus tu l'aimes bien, il t'aime bien,_ _ **je**_ _l'aime bien._ »

« Tu devrais t'entendre, on dirait que t'as seize ans, soupira Sakura en prenant une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que le fait que tu l'aimes bien devrait être un critère de sélection ? »

« _Oh, ne me dis pas que c'est_ encore _Sasuke ?_ »

Pendant une trentaine de secondes, Sakura, qui avait avalé de travers, tâcha de reprendre sa respiration sous le rire incontrôlable de son amie. Elle essuya son nez d'un revers de manche, les joues en feux, une expression honteuse et vexée sur le visage.

« Pas du tout ! Je ne le connais plus. »

« _Naruto, alors ?_ »

« Mon dieu, Ino, tu n'es pas possible. Ca fait cinq mois que tu es partie et tu arrives encore à inventer plus de potins que la pire commère de Konoha. »

« _Je joue dans une autre ligue, voilà pourquoi. Entre nous, Sakura, sérieusement, Kakashi est le meilleur parti._ »

Sakura rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posant sur le coussin en cuir de son fauteuil. Son appartement, à quelques stations de métro du QG, n'était pas très grand, mais tous ses amis intimes avaient toujours admiré le confort propre et douillet qu'il offrait. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était un petit bureau, tout juste assez grand pour contenir son bureau, sa chaise, et une étagère. Elle avait accroché au mur une multitude de photos et de souvenirs sur lesquels dansait la lumière d'une guirlande lumineuse.

La jeune femme observa un moment le décor familier du bureau. La voix d'Ino à ses oreilles continuait à vanter les qualités de son ancien formateur, et elle apercevait du coin de l'œil ses mouvements sur le large écran de son ordinateur.

« _Allô, la terre à Gros Front, tu m'entends ? Considère cette proposition, d'accord ?_ »

« Non, Ino, je ne considèrerai pas la possibilité d'avoir une relation avec mon ancien professeur. »

« _Bon, le deuxième meilleur parti alors ? Nara Shikamaru, tu en penses quoi ? Il est plutôt sexy, non ? Célibataire, issu d'un clan noble, bien positionné au sein de la Feuille, charmant à ses heures,…_ »

« Ecoute-toi, Ino. On dirait une marieuse. »

« _Je pense à toi, Sakura_. _Et à Shikamaru. Il a besoin d'une fille comme toi qui sait être raisonnable par moments._ »

« Tu ne t'imagines même pas, Ino. Je ne le vois pas tous les jours, mais quand Naruto me le décrit, je ne le reconnais presque plus. »

Ino paraissait abattue. A son tour, elle s'écarta de l'ordinateur et Sakura l'observa faire. La chambre d'hôtel était propre et bien rangée, et sur l'un des deux lits qu'elle pouvait apercevoir il y avait une grosse valise ouverte d'où s'échappaient les pans colorés de quelques vêtements. Une lumière douce et chaude inondait la pièce — _le soleil n'était pas encore couché, là-bas_.

L'agent Yamanaka se leva, fit quelques allers retours comme si elle voulait se dégourdir les jambes, puis vint se rasseoir, l'air piteux. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle ne lâchait que rarement, tombaient d'un côté de son visage, suivant la courbe de son épaule dénudée, couvrant sa poitrine comme un tissage d'or.

« _Tu sais bien que je n'y peux rien. S'il est incapable de…_ »

Elle s'interrompit, une expression douloureuse sur son visage lisse. _Incapable de laisser l'équipe Asuma dans le passé auquel elle appartient_. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent tristes et silencieuses pendant un long moment, comme deux statues virtuelles sur leur écran de lumière. Le chocolat dans sa tasse avait commencé à refroidir, et à l'extérieur du petit bureau de Sakura, la vie nocturne prenait le pas sur les dernières traces de jour. La radio qui grésillait dans son salon annonçait une chute des températures dans les jours à venir et des averses.

La chambre d'Ino était juste silencieuse et solitaire.

« _Chōji n'est pas là non plus. On est parti en même temps, tu te souviens ? Il est celui qui nous régule, Shikamaru et moi. Sans lui, on ne tiendrait pas_. »

« Je sais, Ino, mais ça ne change rien à la situation actuelle. Je ne compte le nombre d'agents avec qui il a collaboré, ni le nombre d'opérations réussies, de succès stratégiques, de récompenses, mais entre nous… Je n'en sais rien. Tu serais beaucoup plus apte à juger si tu le voyais toi-même. Si ton séminaire se finit, ce serait bien si tu pouvais peut-être te libérer ? Quelques semaines seulement ? Revenir nous voir ? »

Des promesses faites à la va-vite, un hochement de tête qui ne veut rien dire, des yeux bleus pâles et fuyants ; puis Ino annonça qu'elle avait encore un rapport à transmettre à Konoha et qu'elle devait le finir avant la fin de la soirée. _Salut, Gros Front. Bye, Ino la Truie_ , un dernier regard douloureux et la conversation s'arrêta.

Sakura resta un moment affalée dans son fauteuil, les yeux vides, le cœur lourd. Elle avait passé le dernier mois à collecter les morceaux de l'équipe Kakashi ; le _copycat_ n'avait toujours pas manifesté la volonté de reconstituer son ancienne unité. Sakura se sentait idiote d'espérer un geste de la part de son ancien formateur — l'homme, derrière ses masques et ses apparences, était égoïste et abimé par la vie, pourquoi donc aurait-il eu envie de retourner auprès des trois garnements qui lui avaient tourné le dos ? Sasuke était le seul avec qui Hatake continuait à avoir des contacts réguliers, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires de Sakura, pour qui chaque rencontre avec l'agent Uchiha était de plus en plus pénible.

Le désir de voir son ancienne équipe se reformer était toutefois nourri par la relation d'amitié avec Naruto qu'elle avait réussi à sauver du temps et de la vie. Si sa part d'ombre était plus visible que jamais, il avait néanmoins gardé cette énergie infectieuse qui l'avait caractérisé dans son adolescence.

La situation de l'équipe Asuma était fort différente, songea Sakura en quittant finalement le petit bureau pour se faire, cette fois, un thé. Ce n'était qu'après le départ de Sasuke et Naruto qu'elle avait vraiment fait la connaissance des équipiers d'Ino, et, après quelques rencontres seulement, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pareil lien entre quatre personnes se disant _collègues de travail_. Le jalousait-elle ? Peut-être un peu.

Sakura se souvenait du visage bienveillant d'Asuma quand, pour la première fois, elle les avait accompagné au _Yakiniku Q_ — _Ah, tu es une amie d'Ino ?_ (Ses doigts s'emparèrent machinalement d'un sachet de thé qu'elle laissa tomber dans la tasse en fonte posée sur le plan de cuisine.). Sakura se souvenait aussi des traits accueillants de Chōji, de son humour et de ses tendances dépréciatives qui énervaient toujours les trois autres. (L'eau chauffait dans la bouilloire et, sans faire exprès, Sakura se brûla le bout du doigt.) Elle se souvenait de la moue renfrognée de Shikamaru, de ses éternels gémissements et de ses traits d'esprit occasionnels qui laissaient son auditoire bouche bée. (L'eau brûlante se teinta rapidement de cette couleur sombre et reposante qu'elle aimait tant).

Sakura, s'emparant de son thé, s'installa dans le divan-lit du petit salon. Elle se souvenait surtout de l'attitude d'Ino au sein de cette petite compagnie. La blonde, survoltée, n'avait pas arrêté de faire des remarques à ses coéquipiers, qui avaient enduré avec dignité — et avec la force de l'habitude. A mesure que la soirée progressait, que l'alcool adoucissait les velléités, elle avait vu l'attitude de son amie se modifier. Elle reposait de temps en temps sa tête sur l'épaule de Chōji, qui souriait avec contentement ; à d'autres moments, parfois même simultanément, elle tendait les doigts en direction de Shikamaru dans une demande silencieuse, et le jeune homme glissait distraitement sa main sur la sienne, ses doigts entre les siens. Quand vint l'heure de l'addition — payée par un Asuma récalcitrant — et des adieux, les deux jeunes agents entouraient leur coéquipière d'un air protecteur ; ils firent promettre à Sakura de la mettre au lit une fois que les deux jeunes femmes seraient de retour à l'appartement d'Ino — _essaye de la convaincre de retirer son maquillage aussi, sinon ce sera pour notre pomme demain_ , lui avait dit Chōji quand ils furent sur le pas de la porte.

Ce n'était là qu'une des expériences qu'elle avait vécue en compagnie de l'équipe Asuma.

 _C'est autre chose. L'équipe Asuma est liée par autre chose que la mienne. Quelque chose qui les hantent alors qu'ils sont à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autres. Quelque chose qui les rend incapables de se détacher vraiment de ce qu'ils ont eu._

Sakura s'endormit avec sous ses paupières l'image de Ino, seule et confondue, et les échos de ses paroles.

* * *

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, dans le bureau circulaire du Hokage, un silence inconfortable se prolongeait. Gai dansait d'un pied à l'autre, la bouche tordue dans une grimace ; de temps en temps, il mordait douloureusement sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rompre l'arrangement tacite sur lequel les occupants de la pièce étaient tombés.

La lumière déclinante de la fin d'après-midi filtrait au travers des nombreux draps et tissus de couleur que Tsunade avait utilisés pour personnaliser l'espace laissé vide par son prédécesseur. A quelques centimètres de la tête du visiteur, les voiles rouges et orangés formaient ainsi un assemblage complexe de poche et de pans, un origami de tissu qui laissait l'impression d'être dans une tente similaire à celles dans lesquels vivaient les nomades du désert de Suna. Gai, levant la tête, fit mine d'apprécier les motifs bruns qui se dessinaient par bande sur le rideau au-dessus de lui.

Assise dans l'un des poufs qui entouraient une petite table basse en bois massif, Kurenai faisait tourner des feuilles de menthe dans une tasse en fonte noire ; posé sur une plaque en bois à côté d'elle, un service propre attendait d'être utilisé. L'odeur mentholée de la boisson se répandait dans toute la pièce et se mélangeait à des effluves épicés ; à chaque mouvement, un drap frémissait, et les narines de Gai capturaient une nouvelle senteur exotique. Les yeux rouges de Kurenai se levaient de temps à autres, emplis d'interrogations silencieuses ; mais Shizune, debout près du bureau du Hokage, feignait de ne pas la voir.

La jeune femme n'avait plus desserré les lèvres depuis de longues minutes à présent. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, et son visage était particulièrement pâle. C'était au premier abord une posture de crainte et d'anxiété, mais ni Kurenai ni Gai ne se méprenaient sur le véritable sentiment qui agitait leur collègue, avec qui ils avaient eu l'occasion de collaborer à plusieurs reprises : la _rage_. Une colère haineuse et bouillante qui crispaient des traits habituellement doux et bienveillant, qui faisait saillir sa mâchoire et trembler ses lèvres. Et ce n'en était que plus terrifiant.

Anko Mitarashi, si elle avait remarqué les ondes hostiles qui lui étaient destinées, n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle promenait ses yeux grège sur le mobilier décousu de la pièce, avec un intérêt très limité. Quand son regard, par mégarde, croisait celui de Shizune, l'éclat de ses pupilles se durcissait, et ses lèvres se plissaient dans un rictus tendu. Très vite, pourtant, Anko la première se détournait et continuait à se balader tranquillement dans le bureau, sans émettre le moindre son — à nouveau, une chose très inhabituelle venant de l'agent du département de recherche et d'interrogation.

La tension était telle que Gai en oublia presque la présence d'un cinquième individu, qui lui fut rappelée quand ledit individu laissa échapper un ricanement amusé. Kakashi Hatake, le nez plongé dans son ouvrage de littérature légère, ne semblait pas préoccupé le moins du monde. Il leva légèrement le menton, ses cheveux gris ternes glissèrent sur son front, et il plissa son unique œil dans un sourire invisible en direction de Shizune. La secrétaire du Hokage devint pivoine. Juste avant qu'elle n'explose, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin, maître Hokage ! »

« Gai, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

Tsunade, arrivée le matin même, avait troqué ses vêtements en toiles colorées pour un tailleur gris et austère. Le col de sa chemise blanche s'ouvrait sur sa peau pâle, et on pouvait apercevoir l'éclat d'or d'une fine chaîne. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, l'air sévère, et jaugea d'un rapide coup d'œil les cinq agents qui l'attendaient depuis de longues minutes.

« Ah, Mitarashi, contente de te voir. »

« Senju, répondit tranquillement Anko, une main dans la poche du sweat à capuche qu'elle portait, ignorant ostensiblement le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Shizune. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Kurenai s'était levée et vint se placer à côté de Gai. Kakashi avait rangé son livre dans la poche arrière de son jeans ; délaissant son attitude légère, il s'était redressé presque imperceptiblement à l'arrivée de son supérieur, et son œil noir semblait s'être aiguisé. Tsunade prit place dans le large fauteuil en cuir qui trônait derrière le bureau et, un rictus crispé étirant ses lèvres rouges, elle s'adressa à ses agents :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les sujets que nous allons aborder aujourd'hui. »

« Si je peux me permettre, madame… »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Shizune ? »

Tsunade fit légèrement pivoter son siège et dévisagea son assistante avec curiosité. La jeune femme était pâle, et ses yeux firent un bon en direction d'Anko.

« Si ce n'est que ça, grommela la chef de Konoha en roulant des yeux. Allons, commençons, voulez-vous ? Maito. »

« Oui, maître Hokage ? »

« _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_ , soupira-t-elle. Tu veux bien nous faire un topo ? J'ai déjà lu le rapport, mais certaines personnes ici ne sont pas encore dans confidentialité. »

« Ah, oui, bien sûr. Lundi passé, Kakashi et moi avons retrouvé la trace d'un suspect lié à l'affaire Hyūga dont nous n'avions plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois. Tout portait à croire qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de quitter la ville afin de poursuivre ses activités. Il s'agit en fait de l'homme de main du patron d'un large réseau de proxénétisme qui sévit dans la région. Principalement dans les campagnes, mais depuis quelques années, il semblerait qu'ils aient investis le milieu urbain, dans la zone treize, au nord de la ville, dans les quartiers qui ne sont plus sous notre contrôle. »

Tsunade avait baissé le menton, pensive, les épaules légèrement voûtées. Tous les agents écoutaient d'une oreille attentive les propos de Gai dont le visage de marbre ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion.

« Nous avions au début de l'enquête pensé que le mobile de l'enlèvement de Hanabi Hyūga s'inscrivait dans les activités criminelles de ce groupe, car certaines personnes mal intentionnées seraient prêtes à verser des fortunes pour mettre la main sur des jeunes filles issues de la noblesse. Malheureusement, ces recherches n'ont mené à rien, malgré nos contacts dans le milieu. L'absence de rançon également portait à confusion. »

« Il va sans dire que la réapparition de Yamamoto — l'homme en question — a été une véritable aubaine. Nous l'avons fait suivre pendant plusieurs jours et nous avons découvert avec surprise que la jeune Hanabi n'a en fait jamais quitté la ville. »

Gai aperçut dans le coin de son champ de vision un léger mouvement. Kurenai s'était redressée, ses yeux sanguins écarquillés, sa bouche ouverte dans un _o_ choqué.

« Nous… »

L'agent s'interrompit, mal à l'aise pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit.

« Nous n'avons malheureusement pas été capable d'intervenir à temps. »

« _Gai_ , commença Kurenai d'une petite voix. »

« Inutile de lui mentir, intervint Kakashi en vrillant son œil noir dans ceux de sa collègue. Nous l'avons laissé partir. »

La femme le scruta un long moment, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le visage empreint d'un mélange de colère et de douleur. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration et Gai détourna les yeux ; il savait à quel point cette affaire était personnelle pour l'entièreté de l'équipe de Kurenai, et le ton désinvolte du _copycat_ eut l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hatake ? demanda Tsunade en lançant à Kurenai un regard réprobateur, alors que la femme s'apprêtait à interpeller Kakashi. »

« Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que je veux dire ? Nous n'en savions tout simplement pas suffisamment pour mettre un terme à l'enquête. Sauf votre respect, Tsunade, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple affaire de trafic humain et de prostitution infantile. Pendant les quelques jours où il a été filé, il s'est avéré que Yamamoto a non seulement eu de nombreux contacts avec les milieux habituels dans lesquels il évolue, mais aussi avec un réseau d'espion de Kiri qui n'avaient jusqu'à très récemment posé aucun problème sérieux. »

« Je pense que vous savez mieux que moi que, lorsque ce type d'affaires impliquant un des clans les plus importants de Konoha se mêle à des histoires de politiques extérieures, on risque l'incident diplomatique. »

Les paroles de l'agent flottèrent encore un instant dans la pièce avant de se dissiper dans la lumière tamisée du bureau. Quelque part, un mouvement de tissu fit tinter des cloches tubulaires.

« Ce n'est qu'une adolescente, énonça finalement Kurenai après un long moment de silence, d'une voix glaciale. »

« Et Konoha n'est pas dans une situation où elle peut se permettre d'intervenir impunément. »

« Tu n'as pas pensé qu'on pouvait tout simplement fermer les yeux sur l'affaire ? Récupérer Hanabi et la rendre à ses parents et sa famille ? »

Gai frémit, mais Kakashi resta de marbre, son œil noir sombre et indéchiffrable lorsqu'il se posa sur le visage de Kurenai.

« Ce n'est pas tout. On s'est demandé comment est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à concevoir l'enlèvement et le mettre en action sous le nez de la Feuille sans que personne ne remarque rien. »

Tsunade poussa un juron.

« Des taupes ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Vous ne l'aviez pas dit dans votre rapport. »

« C'était trop risqué. Les risques sont minces, mais il se pourrait qu'ils nous surveillent depuis le début de la mission. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on peut tourner l'œil. »

« Mais… _Kiri ?_ demanda Shizune avec incertitude. Est-ce que le Mizukage n'a juré de maintenir un statut de neutralité ? »

« Il est clair que ça complique les choses, musa Gai. »

« Saloperie, grommela Tsunade. Mitarashi, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

La jeune femme s'était jusqu'alors contentée d'écouter attentivement les révélations qui venaient d'être faites. Son visage était fermé, mais ceux qui la connaissaient auraient pu identifier sans peine sur ses traits la réflexion intense agitant ses pensées.

« Ce matin, les agents de sécurité postés dans votre train ont remarqué la présence d'un individu suspect et ont aussitôt contactés leurs collègues présents à la gare. Il s'avère que, Uchiha et Nara étant sur place, ce sont eux qui ont intercepté notre homme. Il n'avait ni billet, ni papier, et ne possédait pas l'autorisation officielle de Kiri obligatoire pour utiliser les voies ferroviaires inter-cités. Il a été arrêté sur-le-champ et amené à moi. »

Shizune gardait les lèvres étroitement pincées, comme pour s'empêcher d'intervenir dans le discours d'Anko. L'agent tourna vers elle des yeux glacials.

« Le suspect a été remarquablement ingénieux. Tout porte à croire qu'il aurait pu sans problème obtenir non seulement son passe du Mizukage en personne, mais également rentrer et sortir de Konoha sans qu'aucun de nous ne le remarque. Après tout, si un homme aussi incompétent et frustre que ce Yamamoto dont vous venez de parler en était capable, cela ne devrait poser aucun problème à l'un des membres du groupe des Sept Épéistes de la Brume, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle savoura avec quelques secondes de silence le choc qui vint tinter les expressions des autres agents — le visage de Tsunade était insondable. Même Kakashi, sous son masque, semblait abasourdi.

« Enfin, _ex-membre_ serait un terme plus correct, puisque le gamin a récemment prêté allégeance au Mizukage et tourné le dos à ses anciens compères. Il répond au nom de Chōjurō et il dit être venu de lui-même. »

« La coïncidence est un peu trop évidente pour être simple contingence, commenta sombrement Kakashi. »

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de devoir étendre le nombre de personnes au courant de ces détails, mais vu l'ampleur que prend l'affaire et la pression des Hyūga sur le Conseil, nous n'avions pas le choix, déclara Tsunade après un moment, alors que tous les occupants de la pièce semblaient plongés dans leurs propres théories. »

Ses paroles ne s'adressaient à personne en particulier, mais la teinte rosée que prirent les joues de Shizune indiquait que la justification lui était dirigée. Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse, sous le regard condescendant d'Anko.

« Notre homme, reprit celle-ci d'un ton désintéressé, s'est donc laissé capturé et son identité ne fait aucun doute. Il correspond aux données que nous avons sur lui, et était par ailleurs en possession de _Hiramekarei_ , l'une des sept dagues forgées par le légendaire armurier de Kiri, _Jin_ , et qui marquent l'appartenance au groupe criminel en question. »

« L'interrogatoire n'a pas été ce que nous avions imaginé. Il s'est laissé attaché, on lui a confisqué _Hiramekarei_ ainsi que tout autre objet en sa possession, a répondu à chacune de nos questions sans présenter la moindre résistance. Quand je lui ai demandé la raison de sa présence, il a dit qu'il avait un message à faire passer au Hokage. »

Ses yeux grège s'arrêtèrent un moment sur le visage de Tsunade, qui avait dressé la tête d'un air intéressé.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, toi non plus. »

« Je préférais passer le message en tête-à-tête. »

« Ah, mes agents prennent de plus en plus de libertés… bon, qu'a-t-il dit, donc ? »

« Qu'il se portait garant de la neutralité du Mizukage et de Kiri. Il a appris récemment que le groupe de Yamamoto avait effectivement pris contact avec les Sept Epéistes ainsi qu'une autre organisation criminelle active dans la région et, en enquêtant de lui-même auprès de ses anciens partenaires, il a compris que la disparition de Hanabi Hyūga était l'œuvre de cette alliance. C'est un gamin qui a de la jugeote. »

« Si le garçon est effectivement le bras droit du Mizukage, comme il le prétend, nous ne devrions pas tarder à recevoir une communication de sa part, ce qui veut sans doute dire que de nouvelles négociations devront être ouvertes pour régler ces histoires et récupérer Hanabi. La Feuille ne peut plus se permettre d'abandonner à leur sort ses clans représentatifs. »

Gai vit la main de Kakashi se soulever vers son visage, avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin ; sa mâchoire était serrée sous le masque.

« Est-ce que ça signifie qu'on va devoir envoyer des agents sur place ? demanda Shizune. »

« Probablement… _Hatake_? »

« Oh, _man_ … »

« Le Mizukage te fait confiance. »

« A quel prix… »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée de coéquipiers ? »

« Il faudra me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« Parfait. Yūhi, ton équipe est déjà hors jeu pour cette mission. Je ne veux pas que des éléments personnels puissent intervenir dans cette affaire. C'est déjà assez casse-couilles comme ça… »

« _Madame_. »

« Oui, bon, excuse-moi Shizune. Le Conseil va encore me tomber dessus après, tu verras. Gai. »

« Oui ! »

« Tu es pour l'instant chargé de la question du trio de Suna, non ? »

« Oui. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, madame, je préfèrerais poursuivre. Si vous deviez décharger quelqu'un, je vous suggérerais de penser à Shikamaru. »

« Pareillement, souffla Kurenai. »

Les révélations avaient été dures à encaisser ; elle ne s'imaginait pas révéler ces informations à son équipe de si tôt.

« Je pense aussi que ce serait une bonne idée, renchérit le _copycat_. Le garçon est exténué. Par chance — si l'on peut vraiment appeler cela de la _chance_ —, il n'y a pour l'instant pas beaucoup d'activités sur le front. Il semblerait qu'Oto ait cessé ses actions belliqueuses à l'encontre de Kumo depuis plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Kumo et Iwa ont été en prise plusieurs fois au cours du mois d'octobre, mais les opérations n'ont pas eu beaucoup d'impact sur nos troupes. Par contre, il est toujours sur l'affaire Uchiha-Uzumaki ; s'ils font tous les deux des progrès, nous ne doutons pas du fait qu'ils nous cachent encore des choses sur Oto et Orochimaru. »

Un silence pénible suivit les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Vous m'avez l'air bien informé, lui jeta Shizune en plissant les yeux, la voix pleine de sous-entendus. »

« Oh, tu sais… on garde toujours un œil sur ses anciens élèves. »

« Je prendrai en considération ce que vous m'avez dit, mais gardez toutefois à l'esprit que c'est Nara lui-même qui a insisté pour prendre part à la question du trio de Suna. Mitarashi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de Chōjurō ? »

« Le garder en cellule pour l'instant. Ibiki voudrait y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Je ne préfère pas que plus de personnes soient impliquées dans cette affaire. Je vous rappelle d'ailleurs à tous les quatre qu'il s'agit d'un secret d'état et que la moindre évocation de ce dont nous venons de parler serait considérée comme haute trahison. »

« _Super_. J'essayerai de ne pas vendre la mèche à Ibiki dans ce cas. »

Kakashi fit mine de ne pas voir le regard noir que lui jetait Kurenai. Puis, un à un, les agents prirent congé de leur supérieure. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur le dernier, Tsunade poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil. Shizune parcouru d'un rapide coup d'œil les notes qu'elle avait prises lors de l'échange, puis posa ses yeux d'onyx sur la blonde.

« Je ne comprends pas, déclara-t-elle soudain, tirant Tsunade de l'état de somnolence dans lequel elle était tombée. »

« Tu ne comprends pas _quoi_ , Shizune ? »

Sa secrétaire se triturait nerveusement les doigts, et Tsunade remarqua enfin l'étrange masque douloureux qui peignait ses traits.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous permettez encore… Comment est-ce que vous pouvez donner des tâches d'une telle importance à Anko Mitarashi. C'est… incompréhensible. Vous savez depuis des années qu'elle est à la solde d'Orochimaru et pourtant… »

« Tu as déjà exprimé tes doutes, Shizune, et je les ai entendus. Anko Mitarashi est une fille charmante, pleine de qualités, extrêmement douée dans son domaine, et Kakashi l'a compris bien assez tôt. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils manigancent à deux, mais aussi dangereuse que peut l'être Anko, elle n'est pas en mesure de se débarrasser de notre _copycat_ national. »

Shizune resta silencieuse, le visage fermé.

« Il doit sans doute posséder quelque chose de suffisamment précieux à ses yeux pour l'empêcher de mener à bien les projets qu'elle a à mon égard. »

 _Une paire surprenante, tout de même_ , songea Tsunade, alors que son assistante retournait à ses dossiers, les lèvres scellées, les yeux hagards.

* * *

La réputation de Kakashi Hatake à l'extérieur de Konoha était celle d'un agent redoutable, dévoué, un homme qui avait porté le meurtre au summum de son art. Ce n'était pas un justicier fringant, un héroïque ambassadeur de la Feuille ; c'était un tueur diablement efficace. Les quelques personnes qui avaient eu l'occasion de le rencontrer l'évoquaient toujours avec une ombre de respect dans la voix, et certains possédaient même sur lui des bribes d'information qui, loin de l'humaniser, conférait à l'homme un statut presque céleste.

On trouvait ainsi dans les documents ennemis et ceux envoyés par les alliés bon nombre de rumeurs qui entouraient la personne du _copycat_ de Konoha d'un voile de mystère. Nara, chargé de cracker les systèmes informatiques des ennemis de la Feuille, lui transmettaient de temps à autres une liste des dernières inepties qui couraient à son sujet, et, sur le temps de la pause de midi, Kakashi la lisait et la commentait, soit en compagnie de Gai, de Nara, ou d'Anko.

Au sein du QG, personne n'ignorait que Kakashi Hatake, bien que n'ayant jamais occupé de position officielle importante, avait été le petit protégé du Quatrième, l'indéniable favori du Troisième, et était encore à l'heure actuelle principal conseiller du Cinquième. On disait de lui qu'il avait été, avec Shikaku Nara, l'un des stratèges ayant permis à Konoha de triompher lors des dernières périodes de trouble entre cité-états — à l'époque, il était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années à peine. Son apparence inhabituelle n'était finalement pas ce qui retenait le regard des nouvelles recrues : ses succès pesaient sur ses épaules et glissaient sur sa silhouette nonchalante comme une seconde peau.

Mais, dans son cercle de connaissances plus restreint, Kakashi était simplement _ce gros con qui lit des romances érotiques de mauvais goût en public_. Ecœuré par sa réputation et par les diverses louanges qui lui étaient jetées comme à un animal en cage, il ne prenait plus la peine de vanter ses exploits, qui n'en étaient d'ailleurs jamais vraiment, et se contentaient de répéter les blagues de mauvais goût qu'il avait lues dans le journal, où les affreuses _pick-up lines_ qui pullulaient dans son ouvrage et qui n'expliquaient aucunement son succès auprès de la gente féminine, au grand dam de son ami Gai Maito.

En somme, le grand Kakashi Hatake, _copycat_ de Konoha, n'était guère très adroit avec les mots. Il n'était en effet pas particulièrement connu pour sa délicatesse : ses paroles étaient honnêtes et dures, à l'image de la vie qu'il avait vécue, et il ne voyait aucun problème à enfreindre les codes sociaux et autres règles de politesse : après tout, l'important est que communication puisse être établie et que message puisse passer.

« T'as vraiment été un beau couillon, tu sais ? lui avait lancé Anko lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le QG, alors que la lumière froide du crépuscule de novembre glissait sur le ciment à leurs pieds. »

Au moins, le manque de tact était une chose qu'ils avaient en commun, pensa-t-il en lançant à l'autre agent un regard ennuyé.

« Tu parles de Kurenai ? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Nous avions un jour pour intervenir, et nous avons décidé ensemble de ne pas le faire. »

« Gai m'a dit que vous aviez eu recours aux techniques des Aburame pour la surveillance de Yamamoto. Ce genre d'opération ne permet pas d'intervention immédiate, et Kurenai le sait très bien. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ça, au lieu d'invoquer l'excuse du _on devait en savoir plus_? Tu sais comment ont appelle ça, l'empaillé ? Du mensonge par omission. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Mauvais calcul de ta part, _copycat_. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu préfères passer pour le trou-de-cul de service plutôt que d'admettre que, pour une fois, tu as sans doute eu tort. »

Kakashi ferma brièvement les paupières ; la capacité d'Anko à repérer la faille et remuer le couteau dans la plaie était, dans des moments comme celui-ci, particulièrement insupportable — même si non moins impressionnante.

« Gai… Il ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue… »

« Les langues, ça se délie, Hatake. »

Et il aurait probablement eu besoin de quelques conseils à ce sujet : quand il rentra chez lui, plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune femme avec qui il partageait quelques nuits par semaine l'accueillit dans un silence froid, et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent laissa sur ses lèvres un goût amer. Quand il s'écarta, elle lui jeta un regard noir qui lui tira un soupir fatigué alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste. Les coups d'œil courroucés qu'elle lui lançait creusaient entre ses omoplates des griffes furieuses.

Le studio qu'occupait le très célèbre agent _copycat_ de la Feuille n'était pas particulièrement glorieux. Si certains agents avaient, par le biais de leur profession, réussi à amasser un capital important, Kakashi ne s'était jamais contenté que de déposer sa paye dans un compte en banque au nom de son père auquel il ne touchait pratiquement jamais. Une fois par semaine, il se rendait à la banque, sortait quelques billets, et vivait jusqu'à ce que le dernier centime soit dilapidé. Cette façon de vivre, ascétique, diraient certains, s'illustrait dans son minuscule appartement, d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés à peine : une cuisine dallée de pierre bleue, quelques marches qui menaient à l'espace à coucher, et une salle de bain, séparée du reste par une porte translucide. Malgré la taille ridicule de cet espace de vie, le loyer valait une petite fortune que, heureusement, son salaire lui permettait de payer chaque mois.

L'endroit était particulièrement dépouillé ; le mur en briques blanches n'offrait au visiteur qu'une simple peinture à l'encre de Chine — un cadeau d'un ancien coéquipier —, ses draps de lits, unis, gris, blancs ou noirs, étaient changés tous les quatre jours. Kakashi appréciait l'alliage des différents matériaux ; il avait bien essayé, par le passé, d'agrémenter la pièce d'un peu de personnalité, mais les bougies odorantes qu'il avait achetées l'avaient très vite lassé. Les couleurs tâchaient la teinte monochrome de son champ de vision, et l'odeur, au bout de quelques jours, l'avait rendu malade. Peu après, une couche de poussière grise et un peu collante s'était attachée à la cire et, suite à une remarque amusée de sa compagne, Kakashi avait fini par les mettre dans un sac qu'il avait laissé croupir au fond de l'unique placard de l'appartement.

Comme d'habitude, la jeune femme était assise sur l'une des deux chaises hautes de la cuisine — l'agent ne recevait rarement plus d'une personne à la fois dans son antre —, penchée sur le dernier roman qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il flottait autour d'elle une légère odeur fleurie, mélangée à celle du savon qu'elle utilisait pour laver les animaux dont elle s'occupait. Il y avait, derrière ce filtre de senteurs, l'arôme rêche et canin qui semblait la suivre en permanence. Etrangement, cela n'avait jamais dérangé Kakashi, qui était également amateur de ces bêtes poilues qu'on disait meilleurs amis de l'homme.

En général, l'agent lui aurait demandé comment s'était passée sa journée ; ce soir-là, néanmoins, les ondes hostiles qu'elle dégageait lui firent quitter la cuisine au plus vite, une fois son dîner englouti.

Descendant d'un pas traînant les quelques marches qui menaient à son lit, il s'y étala paresseusement et commença la lecture de l'ouvrage dédicacé de _Icha Icha Violence_ qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche. Mais au bout de quelques pages frivoles, il réalisa que son esprit était incapable de se concentrer sur le flashback à l'université de l'amie d'enfance de la héroïne, Nanako, et il rangea avec un soupir le petit livre orange qu'il aimait tant. Son esprit refusait de se détacher de ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Dans le souvenir qu'il avait de la réunion, les yeux de Kurenai étaient rouges, en colère, et infiniment tristes. _Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure façon de renouer avec la compagne d'un de tes amis les plus proches_ , se morigéna-t-il en scrutant son plafond d'un air morne. Kurenai ne travaillait plus qu'à mi-temps au QG, et ne faisait pratiquement plus de missions de terrain — _trop dangereux_ , avait estimé Tsunade après la mort d'Asuma, _tu ne voudrais pas que ta fille perde également sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'était une femme d'un naturel doux, et pourtant, lors de la rencontre dans le bureau du Hokage, il avait réussi l'exploit de la faire entrer dans une fureur noire. Pour quelque raison, il avait cru qu'elle le confronterait dans le couloir au terme de l'entretien et, dès qu'il était sorti, il s'était empressé de quitter l'étage, en prenant soin d'emprunter l'escalier — ce que personne ne faisait jamais. Mais Anko, qui l'attendait en bas, les bras croisés et un son habituel sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, lui avait assuré que Kurenai avait quitté le QG.

Alors qu'il ruminait sombrement, Kakashi sentit un poids supplémentaire à côté de lui. Une main pâle se posa sur son ventre et un soupir imperceptible s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tu me râles dessus ? demanda-t-elle après un moment, alors qu'elle faisait courir sa paume chaude sur son abdomen. »

L'agent tâcha de ne pas commenter l'ironie de la situation, préférant éviter l'habituelle scène de ménage qui s'en suivrait. _Oh, tant pis…_

« Je pensais que c'était à ton tour, répondit-il placidement en soulevant sa paupière balafrée. »

A la vue de la pupille écarlate, le souffle de sa compagne se coupa dans sa gorge. Elle le contempla un instant, presque choquée, puis détourna son regard alors que Kakashi refermait l'œil. Il avait, au début de leur relation, clairement établi qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet ; néanmoins, il lui arrivait d'exhiber involontairement l'éclat rubis de la pupille.

La jeune femme recommença à respirer, très profondément. L'explosion qu'il redoutait n'arriva pas.

« Je voudrais juste que tu sois honnête avec moi, Kakashi. »

Gardant les yeux fermés, l'agent expira longuement avant de l'interpeler.

« Bon, très bien, que veux-tu savoir ? »

Prise au dépourvu, elle demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

« Est-ce que tu as récemment tué des gens ? »

« Oui. »

« Qui ? »

« Des criminels. C'est confidentiel, Hana, je ne peux pas en parler. »

« Tu sais bien que je me moque de ce qui est confidentiel ou pas. »

« En parlant de ça, si tu pouvais éviter de transmettre les informations que tu m'extorques à ton frère, cela m'enlèverait une belle épine du pied. »

« T'es vraiment un salaud, Hatake. »

« Tu es la deuxième qui me le dit aujourd'hui. Je fais des progrès. »

Les paroles tombaient de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment. La fatigue jetait sur sa raison un voile opaque, faisait tomber les filtres qu'il s'imposait généralement et, mot après mot, il se jouait des nerfs de sa partenaire comme un chat se joue d'une pelote de laine et un enfant désœuvré de tout objet quelconque qui lui tombe sous la main.

« La deuxième, _hein_? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Je me suis mis à dos une vieille amie. Rien de neuf, vraiment. »

« Tu pourrais faire un effort, soupira Hana Inuzuka, que les réactions de l'agent commençaient à agacer. Mettre un peu d'émotions dans ce que tu me dis. »

« Je réponds honnêtement à tes questions. »

« Est-ce que tu n'en as pas marre ? »

« Marre de… ? »

« Marre de te comporter comme un gosse pourri gâté à qui tout est du et qui jette la faute sur les autres quand quelque chose ne se passe pas comme il le veut ? »

Et, comme il ne répondait rien, elle poursuivit, furibonde, en se redressant : « Tu sais quoi, Hatake ? Je me casse. Viens pas jaser devant ma porte quand tu voudras de la baise. »

Kakashi attendit que le bruissement de son manteau s'estompe et que le bruit sec de la porte qui ferme mettent un terme à leur échange agité. Un silence cotonneux s'abattit alors sur son studio désert. La fenêtre qui s'ouvrait près de ses pieds laissait apercevoir la masse sombre des tours qui faisaient face à son appartement et les néons colorés qui s'y reflétaient. La rumeur de la rue se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son oreille ; étrangement pourtant, la sensation de vide ne faisait que s'accentuer.

Une fois de plus, elle le quittait. En fonction de son humeur, il irait la rechercher la semaine suivante, peut-être même attendrait-il deux ou trois semaines pour être sûr que la colère de la jolie Inuzuka se soit amoindrie. Il irait alors _jaser_ _devant sa porte pour de la baise_ , et il parviendrait probablement à ses fins. Puis, un mois plus tard, le même scénario se produirait encore. Sans que Kakashi ne comprenne jamais vraiment pourquoi la jeune femme dirigeait si soudainement tout son ressentiment contre lui.

Dans un premier temps, elle avait été une compagnie agréable, un brin de femme au caractère bien trempé, comme toutes les filles de son clan ; sa bouche était aigre-douce, ses manières un peu garçonnes, et, dans le secret d'une chambre à coucher, elle révélait la féminité de ses courbes et les caresses de sa voix. Puis, il avait appris à la connaître et, paradoxalement, avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait la comprendre.

Les mots de Hana n'évoquaient rien à Kakashi. Il était une personne honnête, ou du moins dans le sens premier du terme — parce que _honnête homme_ il n'était pas. _Honnête avec toi-même_ , disait-elle quand il l'interrogeait ; et il se contentait alors de l'observer avec un œil noir et pensif : _comment donc pourrait-elle savoir si je suis honnête avec moi-même ou pas ?_

Voulait-elle qu'il admette être une carcasse d'être humain qui traînait son passé comme un prisonnier traîne ses chaînes ? Voulait-elle qu'il lui confirme que non, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à tuer des êtres vivants, mais que tant que Konoha le voulait, il le ferait ? Les explications de l'agent sur ses occupations et sa morale avaient rencontré un mur d'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-il être aussi dévoué à une institution qui le mènerait à sa perte ? _Parce que je n'ai jamais eu que ça_ , avait-il eu envie de répondre, mais il n'en avait rien fait.

C'était trop intime, trop vrai que pour être partagé ; Kakashi décida que l'honnêteté n'était pas une qualité qu'il pouvait se permettre d'avoir.

* * *

 _Chapitre III, bouclé. A très bientôt pour la suite !_


End file.
